Conhecendo o desconhecido
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: E se vc perdesse a memória? E se descobrisse que a pessoa que vc era não é a melhor do mundo?E se vc soubesse que algo muito importante aconteceu na sua vida, mas você não se lembra? E se precisasse da ajuda de uma pessoa que pelo que vc sabe te odeia?
1. Chapter 1

Eu juro que estou no inferno, somente no inferno eu teria tantas vozes em minha mente me dando dor de cabeça. Era uma dor horrível que latejava e fazia arder os meus olhos a ponto de eu não conseguir abri-los. Mas acho que não estou no inferno realmente, pois em todos os mitos e histórias que eu já li o inferno é um lugar quente e horripilante onde os pelos da nuca se eriçam com os sons das vozes rasgantes que gritam de desespero.

Eu estava com dor de cabeça, mas não era uma dor tão ruim assim, era até aceitável, e meu corpo estava quente, mas não queimava, era confortável.

Tentei me desconectar de tudo ao meu redor, tentei me afundar no conforto de meu corpo dormente, mas elas insistiam em invadir minha paz.

Por que estão falando? Do que estão falando?

Era irritante, simplesmente irritante. Tentei dormir de novo.

- Como eles estão? - Perguntou uma voz que eu conhecia, mas não identificava o dono

- Estão na mesma. Os dois ainda estão em coma. Já se passaram duas semanas e nenhum deles acordou.

Eles?

Quem eram eles?

Ah, eu realmente estou enlouquecendo

As vozes ainda demoraram um pouco para sumirem, eu tive que ouvi-las, ainda que não entendesse nada, até que sumiram me deixando saborear o prazer do silencio. Fiquei assim por mais algum tempo, talvez alguns minutos ou horas, mas poderiam ter sido dias. Ainda que estivesse confortável, comecei a me incomodar e sentir. Tinha pleno medo do desconhecido. Mas acabei abrindo os olhos e a principio me assustei, pois não vi absolutamente nada.

Meu coração acelerou dentro do peito, eu era capaz ate mesmo de sentir meu sangue passando veloz pela minhas veias. Senti dor, como se eu fosse morrer, não sei se ra a primeira vez ou a segunda, mas eu ia morrer. Minha boca abriu e eu queria gritar, mas não tive forças, o grito ficou preso em mim e apenas o desespero emanava de meus poros.

Um desespero que parecia tomar forma na minha frente, uma forma grande e volumosa, quase como uma pessoa. Se eu estreitasse um pouco os olhos e forçasse a vista perceberia que era uma pessoa.

Um velho de barba branca que me segurava e falava algo que eu não conseguia ouvir. Eu só me concentrava em tentar ficar acordado, mesmo que eu não respirasse, eu queria ficar acordado. Mesmo que nada fizesse sentido, eu queria ficar acordado. Mesmo que fosse assustador, eu queria ficar acordado. Por que quando ele olhou para mim, quando tocou em minha testa e sorriu com seus olhos azuis feito o oceano banhado pelo sol eu senti que tudo se acalmava e que ao lado dele era seguro, eu queria ficar ali.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - Eu consegui ouvir

Apesar de sentir um medo enorme dentro de mim eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem, pois ele tinha me dito isso e eu acreditei nele. Eu sabia que deveria confiar nele, era como se ele me conhecesse a muito tempo, mesmo que eu o conheça a apenas alguns minutos.

Consegui detectar em seus olhos um pouco de preocupação, desespero, afeto e mais ainda amor. Um amor que eu não conseguia compreender, eu não o conhecia, afinal nunca o vi antes.

Não deveria ser assim?

Achei qe sim, mas antes de eu desmaiar, antes de voltar a dormir eu ouvi a voz dele novamente, era baixa e chorosa próxima ao meu ouvido como que só para eu ouvir

- Você ficará bem Severus.

Severus

Ali eu soube que aquele era meu nome e que eu tinha alguém, talvez um amigo, um velho amigo. Minha dor no peito estava diminuindo enquanto aquele velho recitava algo que eu não entendia. Aos poucos eu me senti indo novamente para aquele lugar confortável. Eu pousei minha cabeça em algo macio e deixei meus olhos fecharem, mas antes de eu me desligar desse lugar eu os abri e o vi.

Ele estava deitado em uma cama próximo a mim, sua face era linda, tinha uma palidez saudável contrastando com seus cabelos negros rebeldes apontando para todos os lados. Eu não sabia quem ele era, não reconhecia seu rosto. Tentei marcar algo daquele menino para não me esquecer de que ele estava ali, mas a única coisa que eu consegui gravar antes de sumir foi a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa suada. Desmaiei ouvindo o velho chamar o meu nome

Severus


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obrigada pelos reviews, sei que a fic esta meio chata e parada, mas prometo fazer o possivel para melhorar..**_

_**Espero que gostem desse capitulo  
**_

_**bjus**_

Eu não sei quando começou aquele pesadelo estranho, mas sei que terminou quando eu acordei suado e assustado. Pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes antes de perceber que não estava mais sonhando. Não tenho culpa de ainda confundir sonho com realidade, não quando parecia tão real. Aqueles olhos vermelhos olhando para mim como se quisessem me dominar e sua voz rasgada me chamava como se eu pertencesse a ele. E tinha a cobra, a enorme cobra que se enrolou em meu corpo e me apertou. Ainda lembro de sua boca aberta e seus dentes amostra. Ela tentou me morder e então eu acordei.

Meu camisão estava ensopado de suor e meus cabelos estavam grudados em minha testa. Separei-os e os coloquei para trás de minha orelha antes de sair da cama. Quase cai, minhas pernas estavam fracas e meus pés quase não agüentaram meu peso. Eu respirei fundo e tentei andar, doeu um pouco mas consegui tatear no escuro até a bacia com água no pé da cama e pude finalmente lavar meu rosto. O contato de minha pele quente com a água fria me fez tremer.

Tirei meu camisão e o deixei no chão, meu corpo tremeu mais com o vento frio batendo nele. Eu não conseguia ver nada e acabei derrubando a bacia no chão. Eu me assustei, por algum motivo temi que alguém me visse sentado no canto da cama tremendo de frio.

A luz acendeu machucando meus olhos e iluminando o que parecia ser uma enfermaria. Aos poucos consegui suportar manter meus olhos abertos e vi quando a mulher magra vestindo uma roupa estranha se aproximou.

Ela se abaixou e colocou uma mão em meu ombro gentilmente. Seus olhos eram preocupados e sua voz gentil.

- Está tudo bem Severus, está tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você. Por Merlin, você está queimando de febre - Disse com uma mão em minha testa - Precisa baixar sua temperatura logo. Consegue se levantar?

A pergunta era simples, mas ainda assim demorei para responder. Depois de alguns minutos eu assenti com a cabeça e senti suas mãos geladas apoiarem meu braço e me puxarem para cima.

- Madame Pomfrey? - Chamou uma voz diferente atrás de mim, era quase infantil, provavelmente uma criança - Está tudo bem?

- Sim senhor Potter. Volte para sua cama

Eu ainda tremia e não conseguia andar direito, pelo que via o banheiro era próximo, mas eu estava demorando demais para chegar ate lá, era como se fosse praticamente impossível atingir esse objetivo. Meu corpo parecia ter vontade própria e tentou ir sozinho ao banheiro, mas meu corpo é extremamente pesado e nós quase caímos, antes que eu tocasse o chão um outro par de mãos me ajudou a ficar de pé.

Quando olhei eu não consegui acreditar no que vi. O menino que estava dormindo na cama ao meu lado estava agora segurando um dos meus braços e me olhando com certa apreensão. Mas ainda que estivesse repleto de medo os olhos dele eram lindos, verdes como lindas esmeraldas recém descobertas. Eram profundos e hipnotizastes. Fiquei olhando para dentro daquele olhos até que o menino os desviou corando um pouco na maças do rosto.

- Me ajude a levá-lo ao banheiro senhor Potter, preciso colocá-lo na banheira com água fria.

Com um pouco de dificuldade nós três chegamos ao banheiro, minha cabeça já estava explodindo de dor e eu estava morrendo de frio. O toque da mão do menino, ainda que macio, era extremamente gelado como se uma estalactite penetrasse minha pele com uma lentidão cruel.

- Senhor Potter segure o professor Snape por um momento enquanto eu encho a banheira.

- Sim senhora.

A mulher se desvencilhou de meus braços e se distanciou. O menino ainda segurava meu braço, mas me olhava como se tivesse medo de estar ali, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento eu fosse brigar com ele por estar próximo demais.

Será que eu era um monstro?

Fiquei me perguntando isso até que senti minha cabeça rodar e meu corpo amolecer. Eu ia cair, ia me desligar desse mundo de novo, ia desmaiar.

Eu não queria

- Professor?

Ele chamou e eu sabia que era para mim, mas não pude responder, pois já estava caindo. Sendo apenas um menino magricela ele não conseguiu agüentar o peso do meu corpo e fomos juntos ao chão. Minha mente tentava se desligar e eu tentava ficar acordado. Ele me chamava e tentava me tirar de cima dele e cada contato de sua mão em meu corpo seminu era como uma descarga elétrica.

- Vamos senhor Potter, o coloque na banheira antes que ele entre em choque.

Devagar e com um pouco de dificuldade os dois me colocaram em uma banheira com gelo. Era torturante, parecia que mil facas eram enfiadas lentamente em cada milímetro do meu corpo. Eu mal conseguia respirar, era como se o gelo comprimisse meu peito amassando meu coração, eu tinha que lutar para respirar, era como se o gelo me impedisse, um obstáculo, eu precisava me concentrar na respiração e esquecer a dor latejante na minha cabeça.

Abracei meus joelhos e esperei que meus dentes parassem de bater e meu corpo de tremer.

- Eu vou falar com o diretor, pode ficar de olho nele senhor Potter? Temo que ele acabe perdendo a consciência.

- Sim senhora

Mesmo não olhando eu sabia quando ela já estava fora da sala, seus passos eram pesados e o barulho cessou quando ela fechou a porta.

Fiquei parado sentindo meu corpo adormecer em meio ao gelo. Minha testa estava apoiada nos meus joelhos e meus olhos estavam quase fechados.

O menino se mexeu um pouco me fazendo olhar para ele por entre a fresta de meu braço. Estava sentado em uma cadeira dura, sentado com os pés cruzados, vestia o mesmo tipo de camisolão que eu e parecia meio abatido.

- Como se chama? - Perguntei tentando conversar com meu acompanhante

Ele me olhou assustado, surpreso, seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados e olhavam de mim para a porta querendo que alguém aparecesse para salvá-lo

- Como você se chama? - Repeti

- Harry Potter - Sua voz falhou ao responder

- Harry Potter, bonito nome.

Tentei dar um sorriso, mas acho que acabei fazendo uma careta. Meus olhos pesaram novamente e escondi meu rosto nos braços tentando respirar.

Mais uma vez eu desmaiei com um nome em minha mente, dessa vez não era o meu e sim o do menino ao meu lado.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meninas,muito obrigada pelos reviews e desculpem pela demora**_

_**aproveitem esse curtinho capitulo**_

_**bjus**_

Capitulo 3

- Ei como você está?

- Estou bem Hermione, Madame Pomfrey disse que ainda preciso ficar aqui de observação, disse que recebi um grande choque e que ainda preciso permanecer aqui, para minha grande infelicidade

- Mas logo você sai

- É cara, daqui a pouco você vai sair daqui e ai poderemos jogar uma partida de quadribol

- Rony, jogar quadribol é tudo que eu quero nesse momento, ficar me deixando passar desejo não é legal sabia? Falando em sair daqui, sabe quando começam as aulas cara?

- Para a minha grande alegria somente daqui a um mês. Eles disseram que vão esperar todo esse tempo para que possam reformar a escola e arrumar toda a bagunça que os comensais fizeram.

Mais uma vez eu estava ouvindo vozes, desta vez todas infantis e agudas, pelo menos quando misturadas. Irritante novamente. É impressionante como estou me irritando com qualquer barulho ao meu redor. No meio do dialogo tinha uma voz fina de garota ainda na puberdade, uma grossa de um menino que já parecia um homem e uma voz perfeita que me invadia me deixando mais relaxado como se fosse uma canção de ninar, essa voz não me irritava.

- Harry - Chamou a menina me fazendo lembrar do meu acompanhante da noite anterior. Mesmo sem perceber fui ficando mais atento à conversa - Como está o professor Snape?

- Não sei Hermione, a Madame Pomfrey vive verificando o estado dele, mas nunca me diz nada. Ele retornou a consciência ontem a noite, estava queimando de febre e acabou desmaiando na banheira de gelo. Tive que traze-lo para a cama, ele continua dormindo desde então.

- Nagini quase o matou, fiquei impressionada quando descobriram que ele estava vivo, quase não dava para sentir o pulso.

- Eu também pensei que ele estava morto - Disse a voz perfeita com um toque de melancolia.

- Harry, eu já te disse que nada disso é culpa sua.

- Eu sei

- Bom, temos que ir cara - Disse a outra voz grossa - McGonagall nos deixou entrar para te ver só alguns minutos. Ela diz que você precisa descansar.

- Ela não está errada, eu preciso mesmo de uma boa semana de sono, se bem que acho que dormirei apenas algumas horas

- Então nós já vamos

- Tchau cara a gente se ve

- Tchau Harry

- Hermione - Chamou Harry depois de um tempo - Pode vir aqui um pouco?

- Tudo bem. Rony, espera por mim lá fora.

- Ta bom, vou ver se os elfos trazem algo para eu comer

- O que foi Harry? - Perguntou a menina depois que o outro saiu

- Eu acho que tem algo errado com o professor Snape

- Errado como?

- Ontem, quando ele levantou durante a noite e me viu, ele me olhou como se jamais tivesse me visto e ele não me destratou, não foi irônico e nem sarcástico. Pelo contrario, ele me perguntou meu nome e disse que era um nome bonito.

- Harry, ele está confuso, talvez um pouco sensível, não vejo qual o problema de ter dito que seu nome era bonito. Ele é mesmo bonito

- Era o nome do meu pai, Mione você sabe que ele odeia o meu pai e qualquer lembrança dele e por isso ele me odeia. Não estou questionando se ele achou meu nome bonito ou não, mas acho que ele perdeu a memória, acho que ele não lembra quem sou e nem quem ele é.

- Isso é possível. Quando eu estava falando com a professora McGonagall ela me disse que o ferimento da mordida foi muito intensa e que o veneno era letal. O professor Snape teve que usar muito poder para conseguir sobreviver, isso poderia ter casado não somente a perda de memória como de poder.

Silencio. Os dois ficaram quietos e eu quase implorei por mais diálogos, queria saber mais de mim, mais de quem sou e o que estava fazendo ali. Quando estava prestes a me virar para vê-los a menina falou.

- Não é sua culpa Harry

- Eu sei disso Mione, mas saber não anula o fato de que eu sinto isso. – Ele suspirou - Acho que preciso dormir um pouco.

- Tudo bem, eu vou indo, outro dia nos viremos novamente para te ver, assim que possível.

- Está bem

- Tchau Harry

- Tchau Mione

O quarto ficou em silencio novamente e por um momento pensei que meu acompanhante havia saído também, mas de repente senti uma pequena mão quente segurar a minha com uma certa relutância, talvez um pouco de cautela e medo.

- Desculpe

Eu pude sentir a culpa transbordando em seus lábios.

- Me desculpe por causar isso ao senhor. Não queria que tivesse esse fardo. Desculpe

Sua mão quente soltou a minha cedo demais e ele se deitou na cama ao lado.

Eu fiquei deitado esperando o sono me levar, mas só consegui pensar na voz dele. Era estranho ouvi-lo dizer que eu agia daquela forma com ele. Quem iria querer tratá-lo de qualquer outra forma que não com amor?

Fiquei olhando para a silhueta dele no escuro e percebi o quanto não saber de quem eu era me deixou mais próximo dele.

Dormi ouvindo sua voz em minha mente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mais um capítulo pequeno..... mas legal..... muito obrigada pelos reviews... agradecimento especial para Gabriela P.M.e J.P. Malfoy**_

_**juro que os capitulos começarão a ficar maiores.... curtam esse aqui**_

_**bjkas**_

**Capitulo 4**

- Eu pensei que você nunca fosse ficar acordado – Falou o velho ao meu lado

Ele estava sentado em uma bela poltrona azul com estrelas prateadas, sorria em meio a barba branca e comprida que chegava até o cinto que prendia o meio de suas vestes verde. Ele usava um oclinhos de meia lua e seus olhos eram de um azul forte.

Sua imagem não era estranha para mim, era até familiar, como se fosse parte de minha estranha e esquecida vida.

- Alguém pode por favor me explicar o que está havendo? – Pedi me levantando com certa dificuldade e encarando os olhos azuis dele, mas não o suportando muito tempo, desviei o rosto antes dele responder.

- Eu sei que quer uma explicação e acho que lhe devo essa explicação, mas infelizmente não poderei dá-la a você, pois como diretor de uma escola em restauração tenho muita coisa a fazer, vou deixa-lo nas mãos de uma pessoa que te conhece quase tão bem quanto eu. Não se preocupe, você estará em boas mãos e poderá saber tudo que precisa. Ele estava aqui, mas foi visitar o nosso professor de trato das criaturas mágicas na orla da floresta e já deve estar voltando. Vou deixa-lo se arrumar – Apontou para uma muda de roupas em cima da mesa ao lado da cama – Até mais.

Ele saiu e me deixou com as mesmas dúvidas que embaraçam minha cabeça. Me levantei e fui até o banheiro sentindo mais firmeza em minhas pernas, bambiei um pouco, mas consegui chegar até a pia onde me olhei no espelho.

Aquela pessoa que eu estava vendo era totalmente estranha para mim, por mais que eu soubesse que era eu. Meus cabelos negros iam até o ombro e estavam sebosos, meu nariz era torto e grande, minhas feições eram duras, frias e vazias, mas de tudo o que mais me chamou atenção foram meus tristes e vazios olhos negros, tão negros quanto a noite e tão solitários como a lua.

Suspirei olhando o desconhecido no espelho e coloquei as vestes negras que o velho deixou para mim. Uma calça negra, uma camisa branca, um sobretudo negro e uma capa negra que passava do meu pé.

Me olhei novamente no espelho, parecia ameaçador e perigoso. Deixei de lado essa imagem perturbadora e fui para a minha cama, fiquei sentado na beirada até que alguém abriu a porta. Deixei meu olhar encontrar o meu acompanhante de quarto segurando a maçaneta me olhando com um tom de surpresa. Talvez eu não seja uma pessoa que se espera encontrar sentado na beirada da cama com a cabeça baixa e o olhar perdido. Talvez eu não tenha essa liberdade na frente dos outros.

Estava sendo difícil ser eu.

- O professor Dumbledore me mandou aqui – Disse o menino – É o diretor da escola – Completou respondendo a uma pergunta muda minha.

Assenti sem falar nada. Ele andou devagar até a cama ao lado da minha e sentou-se na minha frente.

- Eu sou...

- Harry Potter – Respondi tentando novamente ar um sorriso para ele e novamente não conseguindo – Eu me lembro de você.

- Eu não sei como fazer isso. Tenho que explicar muita coisa para o senhor, mas é difícil. Não sei por onde começar

- Comece pelo começo. Quem sou eu?

- Certo. Seu nome é Severus Snape e o senhor é professor de poções na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts que é onde estamos.

Harry tentava falar o mais calmamente possível, mas se atrapalhava e tropeçava nas palavras quando o nervosismo o dominava, a maior parte era quando ele olhava em meus olhos.

- O senhor é um grande bruxo e é também...

Ele parou de falar quando eu levantei a mão e ficou esperando eu falar algo. Baixei minha mão lentamente e fiquei olhando seus olhos verdes até que ele os desviou.

- Eu o deixo nervoso?

- Sim – Respondeu após alguns segundos

- Por que? – Quis saber

- Porque o senhor me odeia

- Por que eu te odiaria?

- É uma longa história

- Acho que tenho tempo suficiente

**Eu disse que era pequeno**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Meninas como eu prometi um capítulo maior que aqueles lá, eu não poderia deixá-las na mão e esse aqui parece que ficou bem legal.....**_

_**Agradecimento especial para J.P. Malfoy, Gabriela P. M., Fabianadat e Umbreon-chan, e todos que leram os capitulos e não deixaram obrigada**_

_**bjus**_

**Capítulo 5**

Harry começou a me contar toda a história de minha vida, minha medíocre e vazia vida. Ele se atrapalhava cada vez que eu pedia para ele me dizer como eu tratava certas pessoas, mas era natural dele pelo que eu percebi depois de um tempo. Porém ele ficou vermelho e tímido quando começou a falar de Lillian Evans, sua mãe.

Perguntei o por que ele tinha tanta dificuldade de falar dela, ao invés de responder ele me deu um frasco de lembrança e me deixou ver o que tinha lá dentro usando uma penseira.

Era estranho não saber quem eu era ou quem eram as pessoas naquela lembrança e saber que aquilo era uma penseira, que o liquido prateado era uma lembrança. Eu lembrava de tudo do mundo bruxo, dos exames que me vi fazendo quando adolescente, dos feitiços que sofri nas mãos de grifinórios que eu não lembrava nem ao menos o nome para poder odiá-los por terem feito aquilo comigo. Eu me senti como um recém nascido, como se eu fosse uma anomalia fora do mundo real, eu não estava conectado a nada aqui, eu não era nada aqui.

Talvez um dia eu tivesse sido algo para alguém, talvez para aquele velho ou para a menina ruiva que eu dizia amar desde criança, mas agora eles não eram nada para mim além de imagens em uma lembrança.

Harry me disse o que eu já sabia, que eu amava a mãe dele, mas me disse também que eu fui o causador da morte dela. Ainda que ele tentasse dizer que eu não tinha culpa e que eu não sabia que ela seria a escolhida pelo Lord Voldemort, eu não pude deixar de querer me jogar da torre de astronomia. Não por ter causado a morte dela, nesse momento ela não significava nada, mas por saber que eu havia causado toda essa dor nele, que eu o fiz crescer sem mãe ao lado, que eu ainda era o causador de sua dor e que ele ainda me odiava por isso. Pelo jeito eu tinha um bom sensor de mentirosos em meus olhos, por isso pude ver o quanto ele se esforçava para mentir para mim e dizer que estava tudo bem que não era minha culpa e que ele não se sentia ressentido por isso. Ele não sabia mentir, ou eu sempre sabia que ele estava mentindo. Meu outro eu o conhecia tanto assim para saber isso?

Olhei para ele vi seus olhos marejados. Sem que eu percebesse levantei minha mão na direção de seu rosto de marfim, eu queria enxugar a lágrima se ela caísse e mostrar que eu estava ali para que ele pudesse chorar, mas deixei minha mão cair em meu colo, pois a coragem me abandonou naquele momento. Ele provavelmente devia me odiar e se assustaria se me visse assim tão perto, mas eu não pude evitar, assim como não posso evitar formar perguntas em minhas cabeça que sei não poder responder sozinho.

- Quem eu era?

A minha pergunta não foi respondida quando me sentei ao lado dele na cama.

- Por que eu era assim? – Perguntei olhando para a penseira agora solitária em cima da mesa.

- Porque o senhor teve muitas desilusões na vida, desde pequeno. Não sei lhe responder professor.

Ele estava justificando a forma como eu tratava as pessoas, como meu outro eu tratava as pessoas, inclusive ele. Eu não merecia nem mesmo sua presença. Mais de uma vez tentei falar algo, mas não consegui e voltei a fechar a minha boca e manter o silencio que estabelecemos sem nem ao menos conversarmos sobre isso. De vez em quando eu olhava para ele e em uma dessas olhadas, quando prestei atenção em seus olhos marejados que percebi seus traços leves e simples. Traços que definiam seu rosto juvenil e seus olhos velhos de tantos sofrimentos. Fiquei o olhando até que o sol começou a entrar pela minha janela e um dos raios atingir meu rosto me forçando a fechar meus olhos. Eu era sensível a luz, mas tentei fazer um esforça para olha-lo e me surpreendi em como ele era mais bonito ainda quando estava iluminado. Sua pele era clara e eu conseguia ver e mesmo de longe, sentir a textura dela, pêssego recém colhidos. Ele me disse que era pobre quando criança, mas sempre teve em seu rosto duas das mais belas esmeraldas que Deus conseguiu criar.

Sacudi a cabeça por um momento tentando afastar de mim o pensamento que devagar começava a se formar no fundo de minha mente vazia. Eu não podia ter tais pensamentos sobre o menino que veio me ajudar, o mesmo menino que eu temia começar a gostar.

- Ora, ora, ora, aqui estão vocês ainda – Ouvi a voz do velho entrar pela porta agora aberta – Ola novamente meus meninos. Severus como está se sentindo?

- Acho que bem – Menti agora reconhecendo o velho de minhas lembranças. Porém ainda que eu soubesse quem ele era e o que ele representava na vida do meu outro eu, não me lembro dele – O senhor é Dumbledore correto?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Duvido que tenha lembrado, então só posso presumir que Harry lhe mostrou suas lembranças

- Sim – Olhei para Harry que rapidamente se levantou quando o diretor entrou e foi até a janela esconder as lágrimas de raiva e tristeza que escorreram de seu rosto - Mostrou

- O que achou de ver a si mesmo?

- Não posso dizer que gostei – Disse de mau gosto – Preferiria não saber que eu era assim

- Isso acontece quando perdemos todos os princípios que criamos. Você renasceu Severus, é outra pessoa, ainda que o Severus amargurado e sarcástico que conheço ainda esteja dentro de você – Ele sorriu ao sentar de frente para mim e ao lado de Harry que voltara à fazer parte de nossa conversa.

- Oi Harry

- Oi diretor

- Como vamos indo com o professor Snape?

- Eu fiz o que o senhor me pediu. Mostrei ao professor Snape as lembranças e lhe informei sobre quem ele é, o que faz e ia começar a contar como ele chegou aqui na enfermaria sem memória.

- Oh! Então continue, por favor, não quero atrapalhar a sua narrativa.

O velho parecia se divertir ao olhar para Harry e incentiva-lo a continuar a me contar o que houve comigo. Sinceramente minha curiosidade era tão grande que o sorriso nos lábios finos de Dumbledore não me incomodava. A única coisa que eu conseguia ver era o rosto do menino ao meu lado, meio corado e nervoso ao começar a me dizer e finalmente me explicar o por que eu não conhecia ninguém.

- Eu lhe disse professor, que Voldemort estava atrás de mim desde que nasci e que o senhor era um espião duplo, que sempre esteve ao lado de Voldemort, mas que sempre foi leal à Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix.

"Na última batalha, há três semanas, o senhor tinha que me achar e me avisar sobre a varinha das varinhas, uma das relíquias da morte que lhe expliquei antes de o professor Dumbledore entrar. Antes que o senhor conseguisse chegar até mim, Voldemort deu ordens para Nagini, sua grande cobra venenosa, para atacar e matar o senhor"

Um tremor passou pelo meu corpo ao ouvir que alguém quis me matar e que mandou na minha frente. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Era ele que era cruel demais ou eu que mereci? Fiquei um tempo com a cabeça baixa e somente depois de perceber que ninguém falava nem sequer respirava eu olhei para cima. O velho não estava ali, apenas Harry permanecia ao meu lado, um pouco mais afastado do que me lembrava. Seus olhos não tinham foco, suas mãos estavam presas com força ao lado do corpo. Ele abria a boca várias vezes e depois a fechava. Parecia estar escolhendo o que dizer.

- Depois que a luta acabou e Voldemort foi morto, acharam seu corpo na casa dos gritos e por sorte descobriram que estava vivo. Ai trouxeram o senhor para a ala hospitalar.

- E minha perda de memória?

- É por causa do veneno da cobra, ainda estão pesquisando o que pode ser feito, a única informação que temos é que ou o senhor recobra a memória cedo ou tarde, ou pode ser permanente.

Cada palavra dele foi lentamente arquivada pelo meu cérebro e tive que admitir, pelo menos em pensamento, que no fundo eu desejava não ter minha memória de volta. Eu não sei o que será de mim, mas sei que o que eu fui não era uma vida muito interessante e agradável.

Pensei no que o menino estaria pensando de mim agora, se estaria relembrando algo desagradável, algo que eu fiz.

Argh! Eu me odeio

Será que ele desejava que eu tivesse minha memória de volta?

Analisei seu rosto com cuidado. Não, ele não queria. Seja lá o que for que eu me tornei ´melhor do que eu era.

Isso não reconfortou, ao contrário, me fez sentir mais raiva de mim mesmo.

Eu era um monstro e se eu era um monstro, porque ele não brigava comigo? Por que ficava só sentado com a cabeça baixa e o olhar desviado. Qual era o problema dele?

Grita comigo!

Claro que não pedi isso a ele, mas era torturante ver sua cara de que não queria estar ali comigo.

- Vá embora – Pedi me levantando e indo até a janela para esconder meu rosto que com absoluta certeza desmentiria a minha voz rude.

- O que?

- Vá embora. Saia daqui. Agora!

Ele não falou mais nada e simplesmente saiu do quarto. Era frustrante demais estar na presença dele e irritante demais ficar sem ele.

Eu era um idiota.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Harry Potter

Tá, tudo bem, eu sou um grande idiota por querer chorar, mas o que posso fazer? A culpa ainda me corroia e eu não conseguia dizer à ele. Não conseguia pedir desculpas quando estava ao seu lado ou até mesmo a quilômetros de distancia, não quando ele me olhava daquela forma, sem se lembrar de nada, apenas para me lembrar que era minha culpa. Era irritante tentar dizer tudo isso à ele e não conseguir, sentir as palavras presas em minha garganta

Eu bufava pensando em como eu era inútil e como a culpa me corroia enquanto eu andava pelos corredores da escola. Eu queria correr até o jardim e me jogar no lago negro, olhei por uma janela e o sol refletido na água fortaleceu minha vontade.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos por um momento. Em minha mente eu revi aquele dia cruel e fatídico, vi Voldemort, as mortes, dele e de outros. Vi principalmente Snape, sua imagem morrendo e eu desejando que ele morresse, que ele fosse para o inferno. Isso me atormentava todas as noites, principalmente quando depois eu revia as lembranças dele.

Eu sempre o julguei e sempre estive errado. Deus, como eu era idiota. Eu pensei que ele estava morto aquele dia e depois que acordei na ala hospitalar e o vi na cama ao meu lado, eu nem ao menos consegui falar com ele. Os sentimentos de raiva e ódio sumiram completamente e eu revi novamente meus antigos sentimentos.

Cada gemido de dor dele era um corte em mim, eu causei aquilo nele, o obriguei a cuidar de mim contrariando todas as suas vontades, arriscando sua vida de uma maneira criminosa. Eu não deveria ter nascido, isso tudo não iria acontecer se eu não existisse.

- Aconteceria coisa pior

Eu quase morri de susto quando o professor Dumbledore falou atrás de mim. Eu o olhei por cima do ombro e revirei os olhos voltando minha atenção para o lago. Eu já passara, há muito tempo do estágio de puro respeito com Dumbledore, ele não era mais o grande mago que eu venerava quando era mais novo, ele era apenas um homem velho de grande poder. Mas como ele mesmo dizia: "Por minha sabedoria ser maior e mais profunda do que os outros, meus erros tendem a ser maiores e piores". Ou pelo menos era algo assim.

- É claro – Falei sem dar muita importância.

Eu já conhecia o monologo que veria a seguir. Ele diria que se eu não tivesse nascido Voldemort teria dominado o mundo e todos sucumbiriam em suas mãos.

Bla bla bla

Eu já tinha isso decorado

Mas ainda assim o diretor sempre me surpreende

- O professor Snape precisará de sua ajuda para se recuperar

Olhei para ele como se fosse louco, ele parecia louco. Dumbledore continuava parado com um sorriso em seu rosto, um sorriso irritante de quem sabe de coisas que não deveria saber e que pretende fazer algo que não deve.

Respirei fundo e senti o ar gelado entrar pelo meu nariz e chegar até meus pulmões. Segurei o ar por um tempo e soltei lentamente me concentrando para não gritar

Velho manipulador

Eu sabia porque ele queria que eu ajudasse Snape. Nossa rivalidade, minha culpa e o segredo eram brinquedos novos na mão dele. Eu não poderia ajuda-lo e Dumbledore sabia disso e era ele saber disso que me assustava.

Eu o olhei, respirei novamente e esperei um momento para responder.

Apesar de eu querer negar aquilo, eu sabia que se dissesse não Snape iria acabar sabendo e eu não poderia deixa-lo saber que eu não quis ajuda-lo, não depois dele já ter feito tudo por mim.

Dumbledore sabia disso, sabia da minha culpa e contava com ela

- Como posso ajuda-lo? – Perguntei vendo o sorriso se abrindo mais e sabendo que eu me arrependeria disso um dia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Estava começando a chover no imenso jardim que eu via pela janela. A água caia fina e devagar, apenas uma garoa que molhava o cabelo dos meninos e das meninas que agora corriam para dentro do castelo. Deveria ser onde eu estava agora. O castelo de Hogwarts, um castelo que morei anos de minha vida e da qual não me lembro nada.

Não importa

Pelo reflexo do vidro eu via os elfos arrumarem minhas coisas, as poucas que eu tinha, em minhas mala pequena. Eu iria sair dali, iria para um outro lugar que eu não conhecia e não fazia a menor idéia de onde era.

Eu nem sei porque estava indo, só senti que deveria confiar no que o velho estava me dizendo e deveria ir para esse lugar. Pelo que eu soube é um lugar no meio do nada, sem ninguém, sem nada. Não conseguia ver a lógica disso, mas ele disse que eu ficaria bem e eu acreditei.

Estava rezando para que não fosse tolice minha acreditar nas palavras dele, mesmo tendo que ignorar minha intuição que me dizia que o sorriso no rosto dele era um sinal de perigo.

Ele estava aprontando alguma coisa, mesmo não o conhecendo eu sabia disso, sentia dentro de mim que eu já passara por coisas assim. Uma pessoas não teria a sensação de djavu se não tivesse vivido uma coisa dessas ainda.

- Senhor Snape, sua carruagem o espera

O elfo que me avisou estava carregando minha mala que era do seu tamanho e parecia feliz por isso. Mais um que me achava o herói do mundo. Eu nunca fiz nada. Sempre foi o outro eu, será que ninguém percebia isso?

Me encaminhei para a carruagem sem olhar ao redor. Eu não sentia vontade. Aquele lugar não era meu, era dele.

O elfo colocou minhas coisas no chão com uma certa dificuldade e depois correu para abrir a porta que ficava acima da altura que suas mãos conseguiam chegar. Revirei os olhos e abri a porta eu mesmo para o grande espanto do elfo que arregalou os olhos para mim.

Tentei afastar essa visão horrenda e entrei na carruagem escura fechando a porta em seguida.

Sentei no confortável banco acolchoado e esperei que começasse a grande viagem de várias horas.

Depois de alguns minutos minha cabeça já estava começando a rodar, mesmo não conseguindo ver nada dentro da carruagem, eu sabia que estava rodando. O balanço me deixou enjoado e deitei minha cabeça em um travesseiro confortável e cheiroso.

O cheiro era doce e leve, um cheiro que me fazia sentir sono. Acabei dormindo enquanto sentia aquele cheiro e tentava me lembrar porque ele era tão familiar.

Quando acordei, a carruagem já não balançava mais, parecia que estávamos em uma estrada plana. Esfreguei meus olhos e arrisquei abri-los. Estava claro, devo ter dormido durante muitas horas. Fechei os olhos novamente tentando me desgrudar daqueles poucos fios de sono que ainda me prendiam ao mundo inconsciente.

Era tentador continuar ali, deixar que meu corpo relaxasse, que minha cabeça continuasse a sentir o prazer do travesseiro macio e cheiroso. Mas, aos poucos, minha racionalidade voltou para mim e percebi, talvez tarde demais, que aquilo não era um travesseiro, era uma perna.

Levantei rápido demais para meu próprio bem e minha cabeça voltou a rodar.

- Ah! – Gemi e fechei os olhos um momento para depois abrir e olhar para os olhos verdes dele – O que faz aqui?

- O mesmo que o senhor – Ele disse sem tirar os olhos de uma revista estranha que ele lia de ponta cabeça. Havia uma luz dentro da carruagem forte o bastante para que pudesse ler o título. O Pasquim. Eu me lembrava dessa revista – Tudo bem com o senhor professor?

Eu não respondi

- O senhor estava tremendo ontem a noite – Ele começou a explicar – O senhor dormiu o dia e a noite inteira, já é de manha.

Ele deve ter entendido minha expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada porque continuou a explicar.

- O senhor tomou uma poção antes de entrar na carruagem e sentiu uma forte vertigem que o fez desmaiar. Depois o senhor dormiu quase o caminho todo.

Ele sorriu de lado e eu senti vontade de bater nele, eu estava morrendo de vergonha, mas felizmente meu outro eu sabia controlar os sentimentos e não corei.

- Por que não me disse que estava aqui, ou não me acordou quando comecei a dormir na sua perna?

- Porque o senhor não estava bem, precisava descansar, e eu não me incomodo de o senhor dormir nas minhas pernas.

Ele sorriu e o sorriso dele me deixou um pouco incomodado, era diferente dos que eu tinha visto até o momento, era seguro, era profundo, não era o sorriso do Harry Potter que eu conheci. Não precisei olhar por muito tempo, logo a carruagem parou e ele saiu me fazendo sinal para eu segui-lo. Como se fosse um ima minha curiosidade me levou para o lado de fora e eu me vi do lado dele e na frente de uma bela casa de estilo antigo com um jardim maltratado e janelas sujas de pó. Uma casa que ninguém deveria entrar há muito tempo.

- Seja bem vindo – Ele disse antes de abrir o portão enferrujado e entrar.

Harry Potter era uma figura que ainda me deixava intrigado e o cheiro dele ainda estava impregnado em mim me deixando louco de vontade de senti-lo novamente

Eu estava realmente louco, ou ficando e era culpa dele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meninas obrigada pelos reviews, eu adoro eles. Eles são meu combustivel......muito obrigada.**

**Agradecimentos:**

Tatytah Van Phailaxies Potter -~**Calma sua ansiedade ai, ja tem um post novinho aqui..... espero que vc goste muito.... eu gostei.... cfiz com carinho..... obrigada pelo review.**

vrriacho -** Imagina, que isso. somente de vc ler essa fic eu ja me sinto extremamente feliz da vida, mas o seu review me deixa mais ainda. Não se preocupe, o Harry vai fazer de tudo para ajudá-lo.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Harry Potter**

Após a visita de Dumbledore me dizendo que eu ficaria com o professor Snape até que ele melhorasse completamente eu fiquei vários minutos sentado na minha cama pensando em como seriam esses dias.

Primeiro imaginei eu sentindo aquela culpa que eu sentia constantemente. Depois fiquei me imaginando ao lado dele, sempre tendo que olhar em seus olhos e ver que ali não tinha mais nada do Snape que eu conheci, que ele não se lembrava de nada que aconteceu em sua vida, nem de ninguém, de nenhum momento que ao certo fora especial.

É torturante olhar para ele, porque para ele eu sou uma pessoa desconhecida, eu não tenho um significado.

Bem ou mal, nós tínhamos uma história. Desde antes de eu existir nós já tínhamos uma história. Nosso ódio recíproco renderiam várias e várias páginas de um enorme livro escrito com cada injustiça e palavras repletas de raiva que saiam de sua boca.

Éramos ligados de um modo que jamais consegui entender ou sequer ver, eu apenas sentia. Desde o dia em que eu cheguei em Hogwarts, desde o primeiro olhar, o primeiro sentir eu sabia que nós estávamos destinados a um único fim.

Agora o que teve fim fomos nós, nossa história conhecida por todos os alunos e professores. Ela ganhou um ponto final para deixar que uma outra história começasse. Com alguém que eu não conheço, alguém que jamais me tratará como ele me tratava, jamais me dirá as coisas que ele me dizia, jamais será ele.

Agora seria diferente. Eu até poderia aproveitar esse novo Snape, afinal não era novidade para mim a atração que sentia por ele, talvez até um pouco de amor.

Em pensar que tudo começou depois as aulas de oclumência no meu quinto ano.

Eu não esperava por esse sentimento, eu sempre esperei pela raiva e pelo ódio, mas ao invés disso eu comecei a percebê-lo, a olhá-lo com mais cuidado. Eu sempre estava na sala dele um pouco antes do horário combinado para ficar alguns minutos observando-o terminar de corrigir as provas e atividades das aulas daquele dia.

Eu percebi o quanto ele franzia a testa ao ver uma frase estúpida e idiota de algum aluno como eu. Sua concentração ao mexer em um caldeirão, como seu rosto relaxava vendo a poção borbulhar em fogo alto e como o som das bolhas o deixava praticamente hipnotizado.

E isso só ficava pior, eu já não conseguia olhar para ele como um professor qualquer, ele era o meu Snape. Um meu Snape que se tornou realidade um dia antes de eu ver as lembranças dele naquele dia na penseira que ele havia pego emprestado de Dumbledore. Consigo lembrar exatamente como foi aquele dia, seus movimentos e gestos, falas e olhares. Eu cheguei como sempre mais cedo na sala de aula que usávamos para praticar os exercícios e fiquei esperando ele terminar de escrever algo em um grande pergaminho.

Ele parecia extremamente concentrado, aquilo deveria ser algo muito importante que ele não poderia deixar para depois, talvez fosse algo para a Ordem, uma pesquisa que Dumbledore mandara ele fazer, não importa, eu já sabia que independente do que fosse, iria demorar. Meu corpo estava cansado e a mesa de madeira onde eu estava parecia bem macia. Eu me deitei um pouco e quando meus olhos estavam quase fechando eu ouvi sua voz ao longe chamando meu nome.

Levantei devagar e me posicionei no lugar de sempre, na cadeira no fim da sala ao lado da janela. Quando sentei percebi que eu estava realmente muito cansado, minha cabeça doía, chagara a latejar de dor. Eu já estava acostumado com essa dor, sempre acontecia isso quando eu tinha que forçar minha mente, mas normalmente acontecia depois das aulas de Oclumencia, nunca antes.

Snape se posicionou na minha frente e apontou a varinha em minha direção, eu sabia o que ele iria fazer e ainda assim não consegui me concentrar, ele invadiu minha mente com uma força descomunal. Eu cai mole no chão e vi as imagens que Voldemort tentava por em mim.

Meus amigos mortos, jogados em um rio de sangue. Seus rostos virados para mim com seus olhos vidrados e sem vida.

Eu arfei quando acordei e me agarrei com força na pessoa que tentava me acordar. Eu escondi meu rosto na junção do pescoço com o ombro e chorei de desespero e medo apertando com força meu corpo com o dele.

Eu demorei para me controlar. Parecia que toda a carga de anos estava sendo finalmente descarregada. Somente depois de conseguir me controlar eu percebi quem era a pessoa em que eu me agarrara com tanto afinco. Depois que essa percepção me atacou com selvageria, eu congelei, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se deveria me mexer.

Devagar e com extrema lentidão afastei meu rosto de seu pescoço, mas mantive minha cabeça baixa não tendo coragem de olhá-lo, não suportaria ver seu olhar de repulsa. Como sempre minha mente demorou para processar o que estava ocorrendo. Devagar eu abri os olhos e percebi tudo a minha volta.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginava ele não estava me afastando, ele estava me puxando, me levando para mais perto dele. Uma de suas mãos estava postada nas minhas costas me segurando com força e a outra estava entre meus cabelos, segurando minha nuca e fazendo um leve carinho com o dedo. Seus cabelos negros e escorregadios faziam cócegas em meu rosto e eu podia sentir a sua respiração.

Minhas mãos ainda seguravam a capa negra dele e se fechavam com mais força enquanto eu levantava a cabeça e olhava diretamente para seus olhos negros.

A principio nós ficamos apenas nos olhando, eu não conseguia decifrar a expressão dele, Snape jamais fora tão enigmático como naquele dia. Ele me olhou, colocou a mão em minha cintura, me apertou com força contra seu corpo e fez uma coisa que eu jamais imaginei que ele pudesse fazer.

Ele me beijou.

Me beijou de leve, delicado, seus lábios faziam carinho nos meus. Eu sentia seu hálito em minha língua e sentia a língua dele desenhando as linhas de minha boca. Eu não conseguia me segurar e gemi na boca dele que tomado pelo desejo que meu gemido causou atacou minha boca com vontade. Sua língua dançava com a minha, seus lábios procuravam os meus, suas mãos me apertavam contra seu corpo.

Eu me esqueci como respirava, eu me esqueci de onde estava. Eu só me lembrava de beijá-lo, de puxar seus cabelos com minha mão fazendo-o gemer e cada gemido era uma explosão dentro do meu peito.

Eu nem ao menos percebi que ele havia me pego no colo e me levado por uma porta escondida atrás da sua escrivaninha até seus aposentos. Ele era tão delicado que eu não percebi que ele já estava sem a camisa.

Minhas mãos automaticamente tateavam seu tórax e braços.

Meu Deus, o que era aquilo? Snape era a coisa mais linda, doce e perfeita que eu já havia visto e tocado. Era delicado e gentil sem deixar de ser envolvente e quente. Ele me levou a loucura, me fez gemer em seus lábios,tremer em seus braços e gritar o seu nome.

Suamos

Amamos

Transamos

Ele tremia e suava quando se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para mais perto afastando todos os pensamentos de que ele me mandaria embora assim que se satisfizesse. Ele me queria perto, ele me abraçava e beijava minha boca.

Dormimos abraçados e no dia seguinte de manhã nos amamos de novo. Não falamos nada sobre o que aconteceu, ele foi dar aulas e eu fui assistir.

Como sempre eu tinha que estragar tudo.

A noite eu tinha oclumência e como sempre cheguei mais cedo. Ele parecia ter um radar, porque mal levantei minha mão para bater na porta e ele já me puxava para dentro atacando minha boca.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Perguntou me colocando sentado na mesa e abrindo os botões de minha calça.

Meu cabelo já estava todo bagunçado e as mãos dele já tomavam conta de meu corpo me fazendo gemer quando uma batida na porta o fez parar e eu nuca odiei tanto Draco Malfoy.

- Eu volto logo senhor Potter. Não se atreva a sair daqui.

Eu não pensava em sair dali, mas não queria que ele saísse também. A distância me incomodava e eu estava inquieto. Aquela luz tinha que me chamar, eu precisava tocar na penseira e aquela foi minha desgraça.

O ódio nos olhos dele quando me tirou da penseira era horripilante. Tudo aquilo que eu vira na noite anterior e até mesmo alguns minutos antes havia sumido. Agora era só ódio.

- Vá embora – Ele rosnou

Quando eu comecei a correr pelo corredor eu soube que tudo que aconteceu entre nós havia acabado no exato momento em que a luz da penseira atingiu meus olhos

Eu me odiava.


	9. Chapter 9

Oi gente, desculpe a demora e mais desculpe ainda pelo minimo tamanho do capitulo, mas prometo que semana que vem tem mais, no maximo até domingo eu coloco outro... bjusssss

**Capítulo 9**

**Harry Potter**

Precisei de meia hora lembrando-me daquela noite de amor para poder me decidir entre lamentar e chorar o tempo inteiro que eu não significava mais nada para ele, que eu não veria mais seus olhos queimar de ódio e desejo e viver o que estava acontecendo, encarar de cabeça erguida.

Com minha decisão tomada eu retirei minhas vestes da mala e coloquei minhas roupas mais modernas e bonitas, aquelas que marcavam meu corpo e mostravam meus dotes. Eu o conquistei uma vez, conquistaria novamente.

Hermione iria adorar saber que eu comecei a usar as roupas que ela comprou para mim, calças jeans escuras e camisas transadas. Típicas roupas trouxas que ela via os meninos usarem para ir à balada com as meninas.

Eu não iria para nenhuma balada e nem com uma menina, mas desejava que as roupas tivessem o mesmo efeito. Pensando assim eu coloquei uma calça jeans escura com algumas manchas claras na parte interna da coxa e uma camisa preta usada aberta por cima da camiseta branca. Dobrei as mangas até o cotovelo, coloquei um relógio digital no braço direito e uma pulseira prateada no esquerdo. Esfreguei gel em minhas mãos e obriguei meus cabelos a ficarem domadamente arrepiados.

Com aquele visual novo e totalmente estranho para mim eu fui em direção à carruagem que me esperava. Como em todas as carruagens de Hogwarts, dentro era muito escuro. Eu sentei e esperei. Em alguns minutos a porta se abriu e ele entrou e com rapidez se sentou ao meu lado, aparentemente ele não me viu. Eu fiquei olhando para ele mesmo não conseguindo ver praticamente nada. Eu não podia evitar.

A viagem logo começou e eu o ouvi gemer com um enjôo já esperado pelas poções que ele já havia tomado. Senti seu corpo gelar e sua cabeça tombou em meu colo. Prendi a respiração, uma eletricidade de certo modo incomoda passou pela minha espinha. Ergui minhas mãos e me mantive parado para não tocá-lo, eu poderia acabar assustando-o.

Snape gemia e se encolhia, estava realmente passando mal. Esperei um pouco e logo ele gemeu de novo, estava prestes a tocá-lo quando ele finalmente adormeceu.

A viagem era longa, Dumbledore avisara isso, mas não me importava, talvez desejasse que demorasse mais, não queria sair dali, queria permanecer com ele em meu colo, queria continuar acarinhando seus cabelos, fazia anos que eu não os tocava e era incrível a saudade que eu tinha.

Mas minha vontade não durou muito, ele acordou logo. Snape levantou rápido quando reparou que estava deitado em meu colo, a princípio pensei que ele havia recobrado a consciência, que se lembrava de mim e voltara a me odiar. Mas já era de manhã e a luz do sol já invadia as janelas clareando o ambiente. A luz batia diretamente em seus olhos e ali não havia um único pingo de raiva. Ali tinha apenas surpresa. Eu fiquei olhando para ele e me encantei ao vê-lo esfregar os olhos com preguiça e voltar a me olhar.

Trocamos algumas palavras sem fundamento, eu tentei parecer totalmente despreocupado e fiz o possível para esquecer que aquele era o meu Snape.

Dei um sorriso de lado e desci da carruagem quando ela parou. Fui em direção ao portão da velha casa, sabia que ele estava atrás de mim, conseguia ouvir seus passos. Mesmo não sendo ele, ainda era ele de certa forma, era o mesmo jeito de andar, mesmo jeito de mexer em suas coisas, mesma voz, mesmos gestos. Mas não eram os mesmos olhos, nem os mesmos olhares. Aqueles olhares não era do meu Snape.

Cheguei até a porta e o esperei. Suspirei de novo e toquei na porta. Ela se abriu para uma sala escura. Eu me virei e fiquei de frente para ele, eu não era mais tão baixo, mas ainda assim tinha que olhar para cima para ver seus olhos. Eu sorri de canto de novo tentando controlar minha voz e disse de um jeito confiante.

- Bem vindo ao seu novo lar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Severus Snape**

Para mim não era um novo lar, era um lar. Ao meu ver eu nunca tive um lugar que eu lembrava ser um lar, poderia ser o lar dele, mas não meu.

Quando desci da carruagem, por algum motivo quis voltar e me enfiar na escuridão que era seu interior. A casa que o menino apontava era repugnante ao meu ver, algo estranho, diferente do que eu gostava.

- O que acha?

Harry aproximou-se sorrateiramente então só pude perceber que ele estava tão perto quando o magnetismo do corpo dele me fez sentir vontade de me aproximar.

Eu olhei para baixo e vi sua cara de menino me olhando de uma forma estranha quase tentadora.

- Não acho nada, vamos entrar logo.

- Tudo bem. O senhor é quem manda.

Ele deu meia volta e abriu a porta velha, ela rangeu um pouco, mas finalmente abriu por completo. Ele entrou primeiro, eu o segui sentindo o elfo carregar as malas atrás de mim. O ar da casa era carregado, muito abafado e quente pelos anos em que ficou fechada.

Eu tirei minha capa e coloquei devidamente dobrada no encosto de uma cadeira e olhei o restante da casa. O elfo que estava atrás de mim trouxe todas as malas e colocou no canto do que parecia ser uma grande sala de estar com duas poltronas ao lado de um grande sofá que estava na frente de uma belíssima e malcuidada lareira.

No canto havia uma escada que daria provavelmente para os quartos, do lado direito tinha um corredor cumprido que daria na grande e clara cozinha. No meio do corredor havia três portas. Uma delas era do banheiro, a outra era de um pequeno escritório com muitos livros e a outra era de um quarto de hospedes.

Harry mostrava todos os cômodos com um sorriso no rosto, era totalmente diferente do menino que conheci na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Ele parecia ter se transformado totalmente depois que eu o mandei embora da ala. Fiquei me perguntando se aquilo era resultado do que eu havia falado, ou o modo como havia falado, mas me dei conta de que ele apenas deveria ter esquecido todo o episódio, talvez ele tenha voltado a ser quem ele era, ele deveria ser sempre assim, afinal todos gostavam dele e não havia como não gostar dele quando ele vinha em sua direção com aquele sorriso aberto, os olhos verdes brilhantes, cabelos arrepiados, bochechas vermelhas e um magnetismo envolvente. Ele era tentador e eu me condenava por querer estar cada vez mais perto dele.

- Professor? – Ele chamou baixinho segurando minha mão

Minha pele parecia queimar com o toque dele. Seus dedos roçavam em minha pele como brasa, meus pêlos arrepiaram e eu agradeci que usava sempre aquele sobretudo cobrindo-me os braços e as costas, caso contrário ele saberia naquele momento que eu estava lutando desesperadamente contra a vontade de apertar sua pequenina mão contra meu rosto.

Ele exigia uma resposta, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada além de olhar para seu rosto e seus lindos olhos verdes. De repente, como uma praga, sua pequenina mão ergueu-se até encostar em minha bochecha feito lanças infernais feitas pela própria luxúria.

Sem que eu pudesse ter controle minha mão parou em cima da dele apertando-a como se fosse uma pedra preciosa, como se fossem as esmeraldas de seus olhos. Meu Deus, eu o quero tanto!

Lutando fortemente contra meus desejos eu larguei sua mão e me virei para a janela olhando a carruagem que ainda estava parada em frente a antiga casa.

- De quem é essa casa?

- Do professor Dumbledore

- E porque estamos aqui?

- Pensei que o diretor já havia explicado. O senhor está aqui porque perdeu sua memória e a magia que tinha dentro de você e o manipulador do Dumbledore acha que por algum motivo estranho e incompreensível eu conseguirei ajudá-lo.

- Como você poderá me ajudar?

- Eu já disse que não sei professor – Harry suspirou alto e eu percebi a frustração dele – Eu não sei o que Dumbledore quer de mim.

- Você não pode me ajudar. E pare de me chamar de professor. Eu não sou seu professor, ele era. Eu sou apenas alguém.

Aquelas palavras vieram do fundo da minha mente, como se não fosse eu quem disse aquilo. Como se fosse ele dizendo aquilo, sentindo aquilo. Eu estava confuso. Minha mente rodava constantemente. Meus sentimentos me deixavam estranhos e eu me senti vulnerável, eu precisava de um tempo sozinho, um tempo só meu.

Me virei novamente e me deparei com seus olhos preocupados. Foi extremamente estranho quando eu me senti deslizar dentro dos olhos dele e me vi em sua mente.

Era bagunçado e confuso, havia muitas imagens passando ao meu redor, a maioria era de mim, não exatamente eu, não o que eu sou agora. Eu não faria Harry chorar como parece que já fiz, ou sentir raiva como já o fiz sentir. Apesar do ódio que o vi sentir por mim eu vi também o amor. Um amor que ele não deveria sentir por mim, eu não merecia seu amor, eu não mereço nem ao menos a sua atenção, muito menos sua preocupação demonstrada com tanta clareza em sua memória

- Chega – Eu disse.

Agora eu estava caindo quando me vi retornar para aquela sala antiga. Tentei respirar lentamente e reorganizar minha mente. Os olhos dele estavam pregados em mim. Eu não suportei

- Com licença

Eu não consegui ficar no mesmo lugar que ele, era extremamente irritante e doloroso. Irritante porque surpreendentemente eu queria beijá-lo, torturante por que eu não o mereço.

Sem saber onde ir subi as escadas e entrei no que parecia ser o quarto de um grande gênio com vários desenhos e livros. Deixei meu corpo cair em cima da cama empoeirada e fechei meus olhos. Eu não podia fazer mais nada além de tentar esquecer tudo aquilo, me condenar por amá-lo e aceitar que a partir daquele momento aquele quarto seria minha nova moradia. Minha e dele.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Deh Isaacs, muito obrigada pelo review, calma, o Sev não irá sofrer tanto assim, mas aguarde os próximos capitulos... bjussss**_

_**Fabianadat, Tudo na vida passa e esse sofrimento dele tambem... bjusss... obrigada pelo review**_

**Capítulo 11**

Severus Snape

Os raios de sol atingiram meus olhos tingindo meu sonho de vermelho. O cansaço mental me obrigava a permanecer deitado e de olhos fechados. Mas meu subconsciente me dizia que eu deveria acordar, que eu precisava levantar, seja por costume ou vontade eu me levantei.

Somente após meus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade que eu pude ver o quão bonito era o quarto onde eu estava. Sem nenhuma dificuldade identifiquei Dumbledore quando jovem no quadro acima da grande e confortável cama onde eu dormira. Esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos tentando afastar meu sono e me dirigi para o banheiro já me preparando para relaxar o corpo em uma gostosa banheira cheia de espuma.

Quando sai encontrei o quarto já arrumado provavelmente por algum elfo que permanecia na casa, mas em cima da cama, ao lado das minhas roupas havia um bilhete dobrado com letras grande e garranchadas.

" Não quis acordá-lo

O senhor precisava descansar

Quando estiver pronto estarei

Esperando no jardim

HP"

Dobrei o papel guardando-o junto com alguns livros que eu havia levado. Livros já devidamente guardados em uma estante no canto esquerdo do quarto. As roupas que estavam em cima da cama não eram minhas veste habituais, as roupas negras que eu estava tão acostumado a sentir em meu corpo. Ao contrário, em cima da cama tinha uma calça social preta, um sapato novo que chegava a brilhar de tão lustroso e uma camiseta de manga comprida e um corte em V na gola. Ela era branca e justa em meu corpo. Surpreendentemente eu gostei, achei perfeito o contraste da cor branca com meus cabelos negros que caiam molhados em meu pescoço deixando um rastro molhado que ia até meu peito.

Talvez um dos grandes motivos de eu gostar de ter me vestido daquela forma seja porque minha imagem refletida no espelho tenha sido bem aceita pelos meus olhos, eu estava diferente, mais leve, aparentemente mais jovem, eu estava bonito. Mas um outro motivo, igualmente forte, era o rapaz sentado no jardim da casa limpando as cerdas de sua vassoura.

O sonho que eu tive essa noite só fez aumentar dentro de mim, a vontade que venho sentindo desde o dia em que abri meus olhos e o vi na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. O que eu sentia era estranho, eu não sabia o que era e até hoje não sei ainda. É como se eu sentisse necessidade de estar com ele, de tocá-lo, de senti-lo. Era uma falta que eu não entendia. E olhando-o ali sozinho, sentando no jardim era como se ele estivesse me chamando, e eu não sei ainda porque sinto essa vontade, mas quando estou sozinho eu me sinto incompleto, como se algum dia eu tivesse perdido algo muito importante.

A dor em meu peito aumentou de tal forma que decidi descer logo de uma vez, antes que ficasse louco, apesar de saber estar agindo irracionalmente eu precisava falar com ele, vê-lo pelo menos. Com o pensamento de que aquilo era apenas um sentimento espontâneo pelo meu estado desmemoriado eu desci as escadas e me dirigi até o jardim. Quando ia abrir a porta que dava acesso ao lado de fora, quando eu ia sentir os raios de sol em minha pele ele entrou quase me derrubando ao trombar comigo no batente da porta.

- Mas o que...? – Eu comecei a perguntar já pronto para brigar com ele, mas não pude continuar ao olhar para seu rosto sujo e seus olhos verdes brilhantes, eu simplesmente não pude.

- Desculpe professor – Ele começou a dizer – Eu não sabia que o senhor tinha levantado. Eu estava lá fora consertando minha vassoura. Eu ia... hummm... está com fome?

Ele mudou de assunto com rapidez, mas percebi suas bochechas ficando cada vez mais vermelhas como se aquela situação o deixasse tímido e sem jeito. Seu ruborizar era encantador para mim e tive que me controlar ao máximo para não acariciar aquela região vermelha.

- Não estou com fome – Tentei desvencilhar meus olhos de suas bochechas – Obrigado.

O sorriso que até então estava em sua bela face aos poucos sumiu dando lugar à um despontamento doloroso. Parecia que Harry preparara alguma coisa que eu deveria querer e agora ele parecia uma criança que dera um presente para os pais e esses rejeitaram sua humildade.

- Ainda assim – Ele disse se afastando de mim e indo em direção ao fogão antigo – Tem pão no forno e suco na geladeira.

Eu não disse nada, apenas o observei se afastar cada vez mais, o vi ir em direção as escadas e parar no primeiro degrau e vi sua cabeça virar alguns poucos graus em minha direção, mas logo ele olhou para frente e subiu as escadas até o quarto que ele estava ocupando. A vontade que eu senti de segui-lo foi grande, mas me controlei e a expulsei, guardando-a no fundo das minhas vontades, eu não podia agir assim.

Alguns minutos depois eu já não pensava em Harry e nas coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo comigo, muito menos no que eu estava sentindo por ele. Minha concentração era totalmente voltada para os livros que estavam em cima da mesa da sala de estar. O titulo que mais me chamou atenção foi "Os mistérios do lado esquecido da mente"

Aquela casa era velha e aparentemente desabitada há muito tempo, porém tudo ali parecia ter sido arrumado para a nossa chegada. Os quartos estavam com as roupas já arrumadas nos armários e os banheiros equipados com os produtos que trouxemos, mas além disso também tinham os livros que eram voltados para a nossa situação, ou melhor dizendo, a minha situação. Aquele livro na minha mão era exatamente o que eu precisava saber para entender o que havia acontecido comigo.

"Por diversas vezes um bruxo fica sem sua memória devido a algum forte feitiço que lhe atingiu a cabeça fazendo com que a zona da memória fique embaralhada. O feitiço faz com que algumas áreas se apaguem ocorrendo assim o esquecimento de certos fatos ou em casos mais graves, de toda uma vida"

Descobri com essa leitura que o que ocorreu foi como se eu perdesse metade das memórias, eu conhecia as coisas do mundo, mas não reconhecia as pessoas, minha memória social fora totalmente afetada e eu não conseguia nem mesmo me reconhecer. Motivo: A maldita mordida da cobra. Cura: A memória se regenera gradativamente sozinha ou através de fortes emoções causadas por algo importante para o desmemoriado.

Em alguns casos o paciente acaba tendo uma vida totalmente diferente, pois jamais volta a se lembrar de como era antes. Em outros casos acaba tendo sua memória restaurada, porém esse processo é doloroso e demorado.

Eu continuei lendo os livros que estavam na sala e não percebi o tempo passar, quando finalmente levantei os olhos das páginas já era noite e em nenhum desses momentos eu vi Harry aparecer. Subi as escadas devagar e parei na frente da primeira porta e esperei para ver se ouvia algo do lado de dentro. Nada.

Segui para a segunda porta, nada.

Na terceira, nada.

A quarta porta não estava trancada e abriu quando toquei de leve na maçaneta. O quarto estava vazio, Harry não estava ali. Em cima de sua cama estava sua roupa de dormir. O lugar era simples, não tinha aquele toque de adolescente, era apenas uma cama e um armário, somente isso. Limpo e puro.

Eu estava prestes a sair dali quando vi um vapor quente sair por debaixo da porta que fica em um canto do quarto. Eu deveria ter ido embora exatamente naquela hora, mas algo dentro de mim me fez ir até lá e abrir uma fresta da porta.

Nada me preparou para o que eu iria sentir ao ver Harry nu embaixo do chuveiro, ele estava de costas e ensaboava os braços definidos.

Meu coração acelerou e antes que eu fizesse algo da qual pudesse me arrepender depois, voltei para o corredor e me tranquei em meu quarto.

Eu definitivamente desejo Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pessoal desculpem a demora é que não estou tendo tempo para digitar os capitulos ja escritos... sabe como é, faculdade...**

**mas eu quero agradecer quem me mandou review, eu amo le-los e agradeço mesmo o carinho de vcs...**

**aqui esta mais um capitulo espero que gostem... daqui em diante fica cada vez mais intenso.**

**bjussssssss**

**Capítulo 12**

Os dias que passaram foram tranqüilos e estranhos. Harry não havia falado nada e eu não incentivei a fazer o mesmo. Vivíamos como completos estranhos. Eu acordava e me enfiava no meio dos livros o dia inteiro parando poucas vezes apenas para fazer minhas necessidades ou para comer algo que eu sabia que meu corpo necessitava. Esse hábito de comer, pelo que percebi logo, era raro em mim, comia mesmo apenas para manter meu corpo funcionando adequadamente, eu não tinha fome e quando comia a quantia era extremamente pequena.

Quanto a Harry eu não sabia o que ele fazia, algumas vezes ele saia e voltava tarde, outras vezes ficava no quintal e por diversas vezes ficava trancado em seu quarto.

Quando eu estava terminando o penúltimo livro que encontrei referente à minha situação, Harry apareceu na sala e sentou-se ao meu lado na mesa entrelaçando os dedos e esperando. Depois daquele dia em que o vi tomando banho não nos falamos mais, não sei se ele sabe que eu estava na porta de seu banheiro, mas não ouvi mais sua voz desde então. Agora ele estava ao meu lado, esperando eu terminar minha leitura, coisa que eu fiz demoradamente, eu queria sua presença o máximo de tempo ao meu lado. Mesmo depois de ter colocado em minha cabeça que eu não podia mais sentir essas coisas por essa criança, eu ainda o queria. Saber que não devo fazer não quer dizer que não quero fazer.

Ele continuava ao meu lado esperando e o cheiro de sua loção pós-banho começava a invadir minha mente dificultando minha concentração. Depois de finalmente fingir terminar o livro, o deixei de lado na mesa. Entrelacei meus dedos igual à ele e aguardei que o menino falasse algo, mas quando percebi que não sairia nenhuma informação de seus lábios eu mesmo decidi começar a conversa.

- Se tem algo a dizer, diga logo de uma vez.

- Eu, assim como o senhor, estive pesquisando sobre seu estranho caso. E pesquisei muito se quer saber. Por isso não tenho falado com o senhor esses dias, primeiro para lhe dar um espaço que achei necessário para que pudesse saber o que houve consigo e também por que achei melhor não começarmos nada antes de sabermos mais. E por isso acho que precisamos começar a tentar recobrar sua memória e sua magia antes que seja tarde demais.

- Por que tarde demais? – Questionei sem confessar que por dentro eu havia me assustado com o que o menino disse

- Porque se o senhor não conseguir, a sua magia vai se extinguir. Por ser recente a sua magia ainda está dentro do senhor, mas não se manifesta, porém, se demorar demais, ela vai diminuir até não existir mais.

- E como o senhor pensa em fazer isso? Pelo que tenho visto – Indiquei os vários livros que li – Não é um processo fácil e ninguém conseguiu saber ao certo como as pessoas tiveram suas memórias de volta

- O processo não é tão complicado quanto parece, ao contrário do que pensa, eu também li os mesmos livros que o senhor, sei de tudo e sei que é difícil, mas precisamos começar tentando fazer seu corpo não esquecer que tem magia dentro dele.

- Alguma idéia de como podemos fazer isso?

- Apesar de ser completamente estranho, teremos que fazer um processo parecido com oclumência. O senhor ainda lembra o que é oclumência?

- Eu não conheço as pessoas ao meu redor, não me lembro de minha vida social, mas lembro-me de todos os feitiços e artes do mundo mágico, assim como também os lugares.

- Que bom, seria estranho demais tentar ensinar ao senhor sobre oclumência, afinal, eu não sou um exemplo de aluno dessa matéria. Bom, precisamos de espaço então vamos para o jardim

- Por que no jardim? Há espaço nessa sala

- Pois quanto mais o senhor estiver em contato com a natureza que é a nossa fonte de magia mais poderosa, mas fácil será o processo. E precisamos de um lugar aberto.

- De que forma a natureza pode me ajudar?

- O senhor verá

Harry levantou e se dirigiu até a porta que levava até o jardim, a mesma porta em que tinha se esbarrado em mim e a porta que não mais encostei depois daquele dia. Eu não vi como estava o jardim, mas sabia que pelo estado da casa ele também estava abandonado, então não vi motivo para estar lá fora, não era um jardim, era apenas mato alto e sujo.

Mas parece que aqueles dias estavam sendo feitos apenas para me contradizer, pois quando Harry abriu a porta eu levei um susto ao olhar para fora daquela casa depois de tantos dias confinado em meu interior. Aquele era um belíssimo jardim iluminado com os raios de um sol fraco da manha, o gramado estava aparado e o verde parecia reflexo dos olhos do menino que se aproximou calmamente e sentou-se ao lado de um canteiro com flores. O espaço era amplo e uma leve brisa passava entre os dedos de minha mão deixando-a fria, o sol atingia meu corpo com intensidade e me deixava quente, era gostoso e diferente. Parecia até mesmo uma situação única, algo que é proibido. Será que eu já tinha sentido isso antes?

- Eu arrumei – Ele respondeu a pergunta que eu não havia feito – Durante esses dias eu, além de ler, fiquei muito aqui no jardim, aparando grama e arrumando o canteiro.

Eu não falei nada, apenas olhei para ele que estirou o corpo e deitou no gramado me fazendo virar o olhar para não admirar seu corpo sendo iluminado pelo sol.

- Sente-se – Disse estendendo a mão que ignorei

- Não acho que seja apropriado.

- É muito apropriado, para ter sua magia de volta o senhor terá que deixar que a natureza faça seu trabalho, nesse caso o senhor terá que se sintonizar com a fonte de toda a magia, deixá-la invadi-lo, entrar em sua alma. Então se sente, por favor.

Ele deu duas batidinhas ao lado me chamando para sentar. Com uma contradição de me sentir ridículo e da vontade de ficar ao seu lado, eu me sentei no gramado. Eu realmente me sentia ridículo, como uma criança no jardim de infância. Meio sem jeito Harry estendeu novamente a mão em minha direção.

- Segure minha mão

Olhei dentro de seus olhos e vi ali uma determinação que não havia visto antes, Harry estava realmente disposto a me ajudar, a me fazer encontrar minha magia. Ele não estava brincando e eu me senti grato por isso. Coloquei minha mão em cima das dele e imediatamente senti meu rosto esquentar, o toque dele era macio e confortável, eu relaxei minha mão e o deixei apertá-la.

- Agora, a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é tentar se concentrar no que esta em nossa volta. Sinta o ar, sinta o calor, sinta a umidade das folhas e a maciez da terra. Os quatro elementos são preciosos e necessários. Sinta-os.

Harry fechou os olhos e eu o imitei, permitindo que meu corpo relaxasse completamente, sentindo, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, que havia muito mais coisas além do meu corpo. Eu consegui sentir todos os elementos, minha pele esquentava com o calor do sol que se levantava cada vez mais no alto céu, eu sentia a maciez da terra em que estava sentado, ela se moldando ao meu corpo, me deixando confortável. Eu quase conseguia sentir a sensação da água nas folhas do gramado e sentia meus cabelos levantarem levemente com a brisa que passava em meu rosto.

- Isso é...

- Mágico – Ele completou entendendo o que eu estava sentindo - Agora precisamos nos concentrar. Preciso que entenda que há apenas duas formas de se ter sua magia de volta, a primeira é sentir uma emoção tão grande que seu coração não suporte e que sua alma não agüente expandindo-se por todo o resto de seu corpo e até mesmo fora dele. Mas não sabemos qual emoção seria forte o bastante para lhe fazer se sentir assim e talvez isso demore anos para acontecer. Por isso é melhor irmos pela segunda opção, a fonte primária. É preciso tempo e concentração para conseguir se envolver tanto com essa fonte que a magia dela passa a ser sua.

Não respondi, apenas acenei informando-o de que havia entendido tudo que ele dissera.

- Agora temos que tentar fazê-lo executar uma magia. Vamos começar com os mais fáceis como o de levitação. Esta vendo aquela pedra ali, aquela do tamanho de uma bola de tênis?

- Sim senhor Potter, consigo vê-la.

- Então, quero que se concentre novamente e pense com muita força que conseguirá movê-la.

- Mas eu não preciso de varinha?

- A varinha é um instrumento para concentrar a magia em um único objeto de fácil pontaria. Mas é necessário para quase todos os bruxos, pois somente alguns conseguem fazer magia sem varinha sem que sua magia saia descontrolada.

- Então eu deveria usar uma.

- Não, o senhor é um dos poucos que tem essa capacidade, quando o senhor faz um feitiço ou recita um encantamento, sua magia sai concentrada somente naquilo que quer, uma varinha nesse momento é inútil, o senhor a utiliza, pois apenas três pessoas no mundo podem, uma delas é o senhor. Mas isso não é fácil de fazer, é um talento na qual a pessoa já nasce com ela e a aperfeiçoa com o tempo. É um talento invejado por muitos, por esse motivo o senhor nunca disse a ninguém que o possui. Tentariam torturá-lo para contar como consegue. Mas apesar de não conseguirem, muitas pessoas tentam executar magias sem a varinha, muitos dos que tentaram estão no ST'Mungus nesse momento.

- E como você sabe?

- Dumbledore me contou, teve que me dizer, porque eu preciso ajudá-lo senhor e essa é uma informação muito importante. Mas não se preocupe eu não irei dizer a ninguém, seu segredo esta seguro, somente eu e Dumbledore sabemos disso.

- Alguém já tentou torturar os outros dois para saber como conseguem fazer magia sem varinha?

- Dificilmente alguém se meteria no caminho deles para conseguir essa informação, eles são fortes e poderosos.

- Quem são eles?

Por algum motivo, logo depois que eu disse aquilo, eu já sabia a resposta.

- Dumbledore e Voldemort

Ele disse baixando a voz, como se quisesse que eu entendesse que entre os dois era para escolher me espelhar em Dumbledore, que eu conseguia fazer aquilo igual à ele e somente ele. Mas além desse motivo, Harry praticamente sussurrou o nome de Voldemort porque esse era um assunto delicado entre nós. O menino ainda se sentia culpado por tudo que aconteceu comigo, afinal, eu o estava protegendo de Voldemort. Porém, eu ainda sentia que o menino estava escondendo algo de mim, algo que eu deveria saber, algo importante, algo que dizia respeito a nós dois e que mexia com ele.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- O senhor está escondendo algo de mim?

- Claro que não, tudo que estou dizendo é a única verdade

- Ainda sinto que esta me escondendo algo

Harry ficou nervoso por alguns segundos e arregalou seus lindos olhos verdes. Eu senti sua mão apertar a minha para logo em seguida afrouxar o aperto. Ele estava pensando no que responder e em como responder. Era possível ver as engrenagens de seu cérebro pensando na melhor resposta a ser dada.

- Não estou escondendo nada do senhor, Estou respondendo todas as suas perguntas e agradeceria se voltássemos para o exercício.

- Tudo bem – Eu respondi ainda não completamente convencido

Novamente fechamos nossos olhos e eu fui ouvindo a voz dele enquanto sentia o vento balançar meus cabelos. Era realmente mágico. Ele pediu que eu me concentra-se na pedra que havíamos visto antes e imaginá-la levitando. Era fácil falar e pensar nisso, mas quando eu me concentrei nesse simples feitiço, um feitiço que qualquer criança teria conseguido sozinha, me senti inútil. Eu não conseguia sequer fazer com que a pedra se mexesse. O sol foi passando pelo céu e estava quase se pondo quando finalmente me cansei de sentir um nada me preencher enquanto tentava fazer o exercício. Eu era um inútil.

- Chega! – Disse levantando e me dirigindo à porta da cozinha.

Harry ficou um tempo parado ainda sentado no jardim, até se dar conta de que eu realmente não voltaria para fora, que não tentaria novamente. Ele entrou na cozinha alguns segundos depois de mim e bateu a porta com força, parecia bravo e até mesmo chateado.

- Precisamos tentar, precisamos continuar tentando. Não pode simplesmente desistir assim senhor.

- Senhor Potter! Não sei se percebeu, mas eu não consigo mais fazer feitiços e essa tentativa é totalmente infrutífera, faz mais de horas que estamos no mesmo lugar, sentados da mesma forma, tentando a mesma coisa e até agora o que eu fiz foi sentir minha pele queimando com o sol e somente isso.

- Então simplesmente vai lançar as mãos pro alto e largar tudo? Desistir?

- Sim, senhor Potter, é exatamente isso que irei fazer. Eu virei um aborto, aceite isso, talvez eu já tenha aceito. Pretendo recomeçar do zero o mais rápido possível, esquecer que um dia eu tive magia, que tive poder.

- E como vai fazer isso?

- Como um trouxa. Não sou mais do mundo bruxo, não pertenço mais a esse lugar, não sei quem são vocês e não tenho magia em minha alma.

- Mas o professor Dumbledore...

- O professor Dumbledore é uma boa pessoa e que deseja me ajudar, mas ele está errado, ele não pode me ajudar e muito menos o senhor. Obrigado pelos seus esforços, mas eles não servirão de nada. Volte para seus amigos senhor Potter.

- E onde o senhor vai?

- Para o único lugar que me resta.


	13. Chapter 13

Meninas, obrigada pelos reviews e desculpem a demora de postar é que eu tenho outras fics e estava sem inspiração para nenhuma.

Bom agradecimentos especiais para **Rosy SS e Deh Isaacs**. Obrigada pelos reviews de vcs, eu adorei e aqui esta um novo capitulo.

bjus

**Capítulo 13**

O mundo dos trouxas era um lugar que muitos bruxos se assustariam se o visitassem, não estavam acostumados com carros passando correndo na rua rente ao seu corpo, ou com as pessoas com roupas estranhas que vagueiam a noite por ruas escuras e sombrias. Até mesmo a Travessa do Tranco seria mais convidativa se comparado com alguns lugares desse mundo.

A noite caiu rápido e a lua não iluminava o asfalto negro nem as paredes velhas. Poucos carros se atreviam a andar por ruas como aquelas, ruas que guardavam como segredo violência contra belas mulheres que tentavam voltar para casa depois do trabalho. Violentadas pelos mesmos porcos que bebiam a água estacionada na sarjeta onde os raios faziam companhia quando iam dormir.

Era nojento e asqueroso, mas era ali que eu estava.

Meus passos eram abafados pelos gemidos dos famintos moradores de rua que me olhavam como se vissem seu pior pesadelo, cada passo era um tormento para eles. Suas mentes desabilitadas pelos anos na rua perguntavam-se quando aquilo terminaria. Quando aquele anjo de negro, com asas abertas ao vento, os levaria embora. Quando?

Esse dia não era hoje, o dia em que o anjo apareceria para acabar com o sofrimento deles não era hoje, pois hoje eu é que queria terminar com meu sofrimento, eu queria desaparecer.

Foi com um certo alivio e desapontamento que os olhos miúdos daqueles miseráveis homens me viram entrar pela porta daquele bar suspeito.

Ali dentro tudo era frio e decrépito. Os homens que ali dentro estavam não deram a mínima atenção para quem quer que estivesse entrando e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, não queria mais as pessoas me olhando e me medindo, eu queria apenas fugir de tudo isso, me misturar de certa forma àqueles que agora eram do meu mundo, ou melhor, eu do deles.

- O que vai querer?

O garçom era alto e barbudo com cara de poucos amigos, seu avental cobria toda sua enorme barriga e estava sujo a pelo menos um mês. Mas mesmo vendo-o limpar todas as canecas com um mesmo pano imundo que estava pendurado em seu avental, eu pedi a bebida mais forte que ele tinha, depois de uns três copos eu não iria ligar para com o que ele limpava-os e sim o quanto estava cheio.

Os aspecto do garçom já não era mais tão grotesco depois de quatro copos virados, ele parecia até mesmo gentil e amigável, alguém que se quer para compartilhar besteiras e fatos trágicos de sua vida, as partes patéticas da vida.

O nome do garçom era Alfredo, um nome extremamente comum no mundo trouxa, um nome fácil de lembrar e mais fácil ainda de esquecer. Ele me ouvia durante vários minutos sem na verdade prestar atenção devida, apenas gesticulava e resmungava alguns hummms e hãhã nas horas certas. Eu sinceramente não liguei, não queria realmente um conselheiro, só queria alguém que fingisse que me ouvia assim como Alfredo fez, mas depois de um tempo nem mesmo ele queria me ouvir, minha ladainha era para ele uma fantasia de um homem solitário e bêbado, afinal somente um bêbado iria começar a falar de bruxos, Lords das Trevas e perdas de magia. Até mesmo eu acreditei que era loucura. Mas não era, a fantasia que ele imaginava era para mim a pior realidade. A realidade cruel que me fazia pedir mais um copo.

- Não acha que já bebeu demais senhor.

- Ta vendo isso aqui? – Mostrei uma bola de notas trouxas que eu trazia em meu bolso depois de trocar meus galeões com um bruxo em um beco – Eu vou beber tudo que isso aqui comprar, então apenas me sirva.

- Tudo bem, mas não quero nada vomitado e ninguém dormindo em meu balcão entendeu?

- Ele entendeu sim – Disse uma voz nas minhas costas – Já chega por aqui.

Me virei devagar sentindo minha cabeça dar uma leve dor e contemplei os olhos verdes de Harry me olhando.

O menino estava parado na porta do bar, seu olhar me esquadrinhava como que avaliando meu estado. Onde ele estava tinha uma pequena poça se formando em seus pés devido a forte chuva que tomara antes de chegar até ali. Alfredo olhava indignado para a quantidade de água nos pés dele e se afastou indo buscar um pano para secar o local.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntei virando novamente o copo de Wiskey.

- Ele também sabe quando um freguês deve parar – Ele disse se aproximando e tocando em meu ombro – Não vai te dar mais bebida, então não adianta pedir.

Harry se sentou no banco ao meu lado e virou-se até ficar de frente para mim. Era estranho, o olhar dele parecia me chamar, parecia fazer com que meu rosto se virasse até se encontrar com seu olhar novamente.

- O que faz aqui? – Ele perguntou

- Sua mente é tão obtusa assim que não consegue perceber que alguém está bebendo?

- Eu quis dizer o que faz no mundo trouxa, em um bar trouxa.

- Sou um aborto Potter, então vim para o mundo dos trouxas, o mundo que não liga se eu não tiver magia porque eles também não tem.

- Quem diria? Quem diria que um dia eu veria Severus Snape desistindo de tudo, desistindo de tentar, desistindo de sua vida e se entregando a desgraça.

- O Severus Snape que você conheceu Potter, eu não sou ele, eu sou outra pessoa. Aquele mago poderoso não existe mais, o que tem aqui é um homem patético que nem ao menos sabe de sua própria vida.

Um silêncio mortal se instalou entre nós, havia algo que ele queria dizer, mas que não saia de sua boca, havia algo que eu também queria dizer, mas as palavras não se formavam então nos reservamos a apenas nos olhar sem passar um único significado.

- Vai querer mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Alfredo depois de limpar a poça de água.

- Não – Respondi jogando o bolo de notas no balcão e me levantando.

Potter já deveria ter previsto que eu estava em um estado complicado e assim que levantei sua mão agarrou meu braço e me ajudou a permanecer em pé.

- Vamos arranjar um lugar para dormir, não posso aparatar com você assim. E aliás, como você chegou até aqui.

- Peguei um ônibus trouxa na rua de baixo da casa de Dumbledore. Mas tive que andar um pouco.

- Certo. Vamos logo arranjar um lugar que a chuva não ta perdoando.

Eu não contestei, apenas me deixei levar pelas mãos dele até a rua banhada pela forte chuva noturna e o vento violento. Os nossos passos eram rápidos e trôpegos devido a minha falta de equilíbrio naquele momento, por sorte e alivio achamos um hotel duas ruas de distância. Adentramos o recinto e Harry me colocou sentado em uma poltrona enquanto se dirigia até o balcão de informações. Não demorou muito e ele já estava de volta junto com um jovem rapaz que o ajudou a me levar até o quarto que Harry alugou.

O quarto era espaçoso, com duas poltronas, um guarda-roupa, televisão e uma cama de casal. Harry e o rapaz me largaram em cima da cama e eu repousei minha cabeça no confortável travesseiro de pena. Sinceramente eu queria muito simplesmente dormir, me largar em meu subconsciente, mas a voz grossa do rapaz do hotel me puxou para a realidade com tal força que tive que me esforçar para manter meus olhos fechados.

- É seu namorado?

- Oh! – Ouvi Harry exclamar – Não, ele não é meu namorado, é meu professor.

- E o que pretende fazer com seu professor bêbado?

- Vou tirar essa roupa molhada e deixá-lo dormir.

- Se você quiser, depois que ajudar seu amigo ai, podemos tomar alguma coisa no bar do hotel ou dar um mergulho na piscina aquecida. Juntos.

A ênfase que ele deu na palavra juntos me incomodou de tal forma que quase me levantei para expulsá-lo daquele recinto dizendo que o dono daquelas duas lindas esmeraldas era eu, mas a macia voz de Harry me jogou um balde de água fria.

- Claro, seria um grande prazer.

Agora eu me forçava a dormir, eu queria sumir, eu queria desistir, mas já não conseguia mais. Eu não ouvi mais nenhuma palavra, apenas o arrastar de pés e o fechar de uma porta. Continuei com os olhos fechados. Senti uma mão pousar levemente em meu peito e ali permanecer.

Era um toque leve, gostoso e ao mesmo tempo doloroso. Seus dedos se mexeram devagar e desceram por meu abdômen até minha calça que ele abriu com rapidez me despindo e deixando-me seminu em cima da cama. Novamente tive que me esforçar para não abrir os olhos, queria ver seu rosto corando e suas bochechas vermelhas. Minhas meias foram retiradas também e logo suas pequenas mãos subiram novamente para meu peito e lentamente começaram a desabotoar meu casaco e minha camisa. Esse momento foi cruelmente lento e torturante, afinal logo depois ele iria se encontrar com o rapaz do hotel para nadarem juntos em uma piscina banhada pelo luar.

Que ódio que eu tinha por ser esse velho asqueroso.

Eu senti a brisa da janela aberta bater de leve em meu tórax e senti ainda mais quando as mãos dele ficaram alguns momentos paradas em cima da pele nua antes de me cobrir com um leve lençol com cheiro de guardado.

Era agora, ele irá me abandonar. Ele irá me abandonar. Ele irá para longe de mim, ele irá para o outro. Esse pensamento era cruel para que eu conseguisse permanecer quieto.

Meus olhos se abriram

Ele me viu

Eu olhei para ele

Nós não falamos nada

Eu peguei em sua mão

Ele apertou a minha junto da sua

Não era necessário que eu falasse, ele viu em meus olhos minha insegurança, meu medo, eu estava vulnerável ao lado dele.

- Eu não vou

Nada mais saiu da boca dele. Harry se aproximou e se deitou ao meu lado puxando-me para deitar minha cabeça em seu peito sem largar minha mão agora entrelaçada na dele. Eu soltei a respiração e me deixei levar pelo torpor que finalmente me atingiu. Meus olhos se fecharam novamente enquanto sentia meus cabelos serem acariciados por Harry.

Enquanto eu durmo abraçado ao peito de Harry, na piscina do hotel está um rapaz jovem e cheio de vida que espera por alguém que jamais aparecerá, alguém que já pertence a mim.


	14. Chapter 14

Certo certo, eu sei que demorei para postar mais um capitulo que alias são pequenos nessa fic, e dessa vez foi minha culpa mesmo porque os capitulos estão prontos já, só tenho que ver a gramatica se esta certa, mas eu estava tão concentrada em tentar fazer as outras fics que me esqueci dessa. mas hoje estou colocando todas em dia, pelo menos o maximo que eu conseguir

Entaõ segue os agradecimentos

Agradeço a todos que me acompanham nessa fic e agradeço tb à MCristal Black pelo review enviado, eu tb adorei aquela frase, e olha que eue escrevi apaguei, escrevi de novo, apaguei e continuei nisso até sair essa frase. obrigada

bjussss

Deh Isaacs, muito obrigada por mais esse review, não foi só vc que sentiu uma vontade imensa de cuidar dele quase que eu me transformo no Harry para poder fazer isso. Pois é, mas foi legal colocar o cara para ameaçar o territorio de Snape. Valeu pelo review, bjus

**Capítulo 14**

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela pequena fresta aberta da janela e iluminavam o quarto silencioso. Meus olhos não se abriam, mas eu estava completamente desperto aproveitando todo o conforto me proporcionado. Eu não queria saber o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, tinha medo de saber a verdade que eu não lembrava devido à bebida, saber que eu agira de forma errada com a criatura que agora me embalava em seus braços. Porém o ritmo lento de sua respiração me avisava que ele permanecia dormindo e eu queria vê-lo, observá-lo, me encantar com ele antes que suas esmeraldas me vissem e suas mãos me afastassem.

Devagar e com receio abri meus olhos e o que vi de certa forma me assustou. Seu rosto era tão límpido e puro que senti medo de me aproximar, de sujar sua essência com minha alma negra, por que é isso que ela é, algo negro da qual ninguém gostava e da qual eu de certa forma tento fugir, creio até mesmo que meu eu verdadeiro sempre desejou fugir disso também.

Ele respirou fundo e eu aproveitei esse momento para lentamente me desvencilhar do abraço que ele me dava. Quando levantei e o olhei novamente percebi o quão infantil ele parecia agarrando-se ao travesseiro que coloquei em meu lugar e respirando fundo com suas bochechas coradas e sua boca entreaberta.

Lentamente levei minha mão até seu rosto e afastei uma mecha de seus cabelos revoltos que caia descontraidamente em sua testa manchada pela cicatriz em forma de raio. Pelo que ele me contou aquela cicatriz já não o incomodava, não era mais motivo de sua desgraça, agora era apenas uma lembrança de um passado distante. Tracei a linha em formato de raio e desci meu polegar até alcançar os lábios carnudos e vermelhos.

Tão belo

Tão infantil

Meu coração estava acelerado e meu cérebro parecia ter tirado férias, eu não estava pensando direito, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas eu precisava daquilo, eu precisava dele.

Eu abaixei meu rosto lentamente e senti o cheiro de sua pele me invadir, era tão gostoso e infantil. Como eu posso estar apaixonado por uma criatura tão celestial como essa? Eu não sei responder a minha pergunta, só sei que me aproximei mais até que meus lábios tocaram a maciez dos lábios dele. Fiquei parado por um momento só sentindo a sensação do toque entre nossos lábios, meu coração havia acelerado e bombeado mais sangue ao meu cérebro fazendo eu me sentir tonto. Minha mão se aventurou pelos cabelos dele e eu apertei mais nossos lábios.

Mas eu sabia que ele acordaria a qualquer momento e eu não queria ver e sentir a reação dele, eu já me olhei no espelho e sei como sou, sei qual minha idade e sei como eu era em questão de sociabilidade. Por mais que não fosse eu quem o tratava daquela forma ele não irá entender isso, ele não irá separar meu corpo entre duas pessoas, entre o seu antigo professor e entre esse Snape que nasceu de uma tragédia. Eu sou outra pessoa, mas ele não entenderá e isso vai me machucar mais do que eu já me sinto machucado sabendo que ele não pode ser meu.

É cruel

Eu deslizei minha mão dos cabelos dele até seu queixo e devagar fui separando meus lábios dos dele, mas quando me afastei o suficiente para vê-lo me deparei com seus olhos abertos e olhavam para mim com intensidade quase me fazendo corar.

- Me desculpe – Disse por fim após alguns minutos.

Demorei para perceber que Harry estava deitado embaixo de mim e que nossos corpos estavam colados, me mexi devagar tentando sair de cima dele, mas suas mãos macias seguraram meus braços e me puxaram colando novamente nossos corpos.

- Não se desculpe – Ele sussurrou – Não fez nada que eu não quisesse.

Eu reparei que ele também tinha o coração descompassado e que parecia nervoso enquanto me inclinava novamente para beijá-lo. Era tão doce, tão simples e excitante. Harry tinha uma língua tímida e um gosto viciante. Eu me esqueci de tudo, me esqueci onde estava e o que acontecia no mundo lá fora. Eu só existia para Harry, só Harry existia no meu mundo, minha essência era Harry.

Meus lábios beijavam-no com carinho e dedicação, minha língua explorava cada mínimo canto escondido e sentia a língua inexperiente se agarrar à minha. Não pude conter um sorriso de canto ao sentir o desespero do menino por mais contato, mas eu queria torturá-lo, eu queria que ele gritasse meu nome me pedindo mais. Por isso lentamente afastei nossos lábios e tracei a linha de seus lábios com minha língua.

O hálito quente dele me inebriava e me deixava mais alucinado. Eu sentia a conseqüência de nossa aproximação, eu sabia o estado que ele me deixava, mas era mais que isso. Era bem mais que excitação e desejo, era um querer, uma vontade, uma fome de contato com ele, de olhar em seus olhos, de abraçá-lo e sentir o bater de seu coração.

Harry estava de olhos fechados e acarinhava meus cabelos enquanto eu traçava lentamente a linha de sua mandíbula com a ponta do dedo. A pele dele causava arrepios na minha, mas era doce, era macia, era leve e contagiante. Eu parei meu dedo em cima do lábio inferior dele, Harry abriu os olhos e me olhou tão profundamente que eu o sentia dentro de mim.

Aqueles dedos macios passaram a acariciar meu rosto tão delicadamente como ninguém jamais fez.

Eu queria dizer isso à ele, queria expressar tudo que eu estava sentindo, tudo o que ele me faz sentir, mas minha garganta parecia travada, minha língua estava mole e os olhos verdes continuavam a me olhar cada vez com mais dúvida.

- O que foi?

Eu tentei, mais de uma vez tentei dizer aquele texto que estava em minha mente, mas no fim vi-me apenas dizendo quatro simples palavras.

- Eu não sou ele.

Não sabia se Harry tinha ou não entendido, quatro palavras como aquelas mal formavam uma frase coerente, parecia mais uma tentativa mal sucedida. Mas inesperadamente ele me abriu um sorriso angelical, um sorriso amado e puxou minha mão para beijá-la, depositando delicados beijos em meus dedos e em minha palma.

- Eu sei – Sussurrou me puxando para alinhar-me novamente em seus braços – Eu soube disso desde o dia em que você acordou.

- E se ele voltar?

Harry ficou quieto por um tempo, encoberto por seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos e lembranças.

- Você e ele são a mesma pessoa ao mesmo tempo que não são. Não sei o que acontecerá, mas vamos dar um jeito.

- Vamos dar um jeito – Repeti antes de deitar minha cabeça em seu peito e me deixar cair novamente no inconsciente.


	15. Chapter 15

Desculpem pela demora em postar e mais desculpas ainda pois esse capitulo é pequeno, mas quero agradecer pelo review, muito obrigada Deh Isaacs, adoro seus reviews.

Bom espero que estejam gostando do andamento da fic.

bjusssss

**Capitulo 15**

**Harry Potter**

O sol estava a pino no céu sem nuvens. Era um dia quente e sem vento. As árvores do bosque próximo a casa estavam calmas, sem um único balançar de folha. Naquele momento de extremo calor recordei uma prazerosa tarde de chuva que passei em casa naquela mesma semana. Um sorriso travesso apareceu em meu rosto e por um momento me distrai de meus deveres.

- Harry!

Abri os olhos e me deparei com um Snape bravo e suado me fuzilando com seus negros olhos.

- Já é a quarta vez que perdemos a conexão de magia

- Me desculpe – Pedi entendendo, ao ver o pedido de ajuda em seus olhos, que aquilo era importante para ele – É que está tão calor que eu me lembrei do sábado passado. Aquele dia que choveu e ficamos em casa sem nada para fazer exceto ficarmos juntos.

Snape não falou nada e não olhou para mim, eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo, venho ouvindo seus resmungos e justificativas sem fundamentos desde o dia que fui buscá-lo no mundo trouxa. Mas eu não ia permitir.

- Você se lembra, não lembra? – Perguntei acariciando sua mão delicadamente – Se lembra de como foi gostoso? Eu sei que nós só ficamos juntos abraçados conversando, mas foi tão bom, tão bom Severus.

Sem que ele permitisse, sem que sequer percebesse meu rápido movimento encurtei o espaço entre nós e colei meus lábios aos dele. Desde aquele dia no mundo trouxa eu não o tinha mais beijado e sentia cada vez mais uma fome incontrolável me consumir. Eu o queria, mais agora do que nunca. Eu precisava dele e sabia que ele precisava de mim.

Meus lábios mexiam-se com desenvoltura nos dele, pareciam estar onde pertenciam, em Severus.

- Espera – Ele ofegou entre um beijo e outro – Harry, por favor – Minhas mãos começavam a desabotoar seu casaco quando ele me parou – Não Harry

- Por que não? Eu quero e sei que você também quer

- Não posso. Vamos continuar com os exercícios.

- Que se dane os exercícios! – Gritei sentando em seu colo e puxando de leve seus negros cabelos. Eu ofegava olhando desesperado para os olhos dele. Mas eu não encontrei ali o fogo que eu esperava, o carinho que desejava – O que...?

- Que se dane os exercícios? – Perguntou segurando meus pulsos e me afastando lentamente – Você por um acaso sabe o que é perder a magia?

- Não, mas eu...

- Sabe o que é se sentir totalmente perdido e fora de lugar? Se sentir invadindo um espaço, um mundo que não lhe pertence mais?

- Eu...

- Se para você esses exercícios não significam nada, então não tenho mais o que fazer aqui.

E levantou me derrubando no chão. Senti minhas costas nuas, pois tirei a camisa de tanto calor, bater no chão duro do jardim, assim como também senti os arranhões em meu ombro e braço, mas eu não ligava, eu não estava nem ai para qualquer machucado que eu venha a sofrer. Eu ligava era para o homem que adentrava a cozinha.

- Severus – Chamei quando entrei na cozinha, segundos depois. Ele não estava mais ali – Severus?

Um aperto no coração era o que eu sentia enquanto olhava para o cômodo vazio, mas um mínimo ruído no andar de cima me fez disparar para o último quarto.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntei ao entrar no antigo quarto de Dumbledore e vê-lo tirando suas vestes do armário

- O que acha que estou fazendo? Estou indo embora e dessa vez peço que não vá atrás de mim

- Mas e nós?

- Harry – Ele chamou baixinho sem olhar para mim – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não existe "nós" nessa história, que nunca vai existir

- De novo essa história? Você vai me dizer novamente que não há a mínima possibilidade de ficarmos juntos. Que você vai sumir em breve?

- É a pura verdade Harry, eu não sou Severus Snape, eu sou uma sombra dele, alguém que não existe, alguém que vai embora quando ele voltar

- Quantas vezes terei que repetir? - Gritei avançando para ele e batendo com todas as forças em seu peito derrubando-o na cama e novamente me vi sentado em cima dele enquanto o batia – Você é ele e ele é você. Você só é assim porque não se lembra do que aconteceu com você, das coisas horríveis que teve que passar e por mais que eu deseje que você tenha sua magia de volta. Deus sabe o quanto eu desejo que você não se lembre

Somente quando parei de falar pude perceber que haviam lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto e ensopando meu peito nu. Minhas mãos novamente agarravam os cabelos dele. Estávamos tão perto que eu podia ver através dos olhos dele, eu podia ver a alma dele. E ela sofria

- Por que...

- Porque eu te amo – Confessei sentindo um grande peso sair das minhas costas – Eu o amo Severus Snape, amo seus olhos profundos e infelizmente vazios, amo sua voz arrastada e perigosamente baixa, amo sua ironia ferina e seu sarcasmo irritante, amo essa força que você exala e como faz eu me sentir seguro. Por mais que eu tenha errado com você no meu quinto ano, eu jamais te deixei, eu sempre te amei, sempre te esperei. E independente de quem seja, independente de qual personalidade você tenha eu continuarei te amando, amando-o por inteiro. Será que é tão difícil entender que eu não consigo viver com a idéia de estar longe de você? Pela última vez eu vou dizer e quero que preste atenção. Você e ele são Severus Snape e eu amo Severus Snape.

Eu não dei tempo para ele responder, sem nenhum pudor o beijei, como se jamais fosse beijar aquela boca de novo. Depositei naquele ato todo o significado de minhas palavras

As lágrimas misturavam-se aos nossos beijos deixando-os mais gostosos, mais saborosos, um toque salgado em meio ao doce sabor da língua dele que devorava a minha.

Eu me perdi do mundo, me desliguei da vida, minha realidade era o homem que me segurava com as mãos firmes em minha cintura e beijava ardentemente meus lábios.

Só me lembrei de respirar quando ele se afastou lentamente me deixando ofegante e desejoso por mais beijos. A boca fina dele estava entreaberta e levemente inchada, seus olhos ardiam com a luxúria e eu senti um arrepio ao ouvir sua voz trêmula.

- Agora você vai me ouvir


	16. Chapter 16

**Meninas desculpem a demora em postar um novo capítulo, mas aqui esta, novinho em folha e bem quente**

**Bom quero agradecer à Tatytah Van e Deh Isaacs pelos reviews, muito obrigada.**

**Bjus  
**

**Capítulo 16**

**Severus Snape**

- Agora você vai me ouvir – Eu disse me segurando para não voltar a beijá-lo

Harry era a personificação do desejo. Seu rosto estava corado e molhado pelas lágrimas que ele derramava, seu cabelo estava despenteado e molhado de tanto calor que estava. A boca entreaberta e vermelha era um novo convite, mas por mais que fosse difícil me segurar vendo-o sem camisa em cima de mim, eu precisava falar o que estava engasgado.

- Harry Potter, eu não me lembro o que fiz a você, eu não me recordo dos anos que passamos como aluno e professor, mas por algum motivo eu me arrependo. Eu sinto um arrependimento muito grande quando penso em você... por favor não me interrompa – Pedi ao vê-lo abrir a boca para retrucar – É por sentir esse arrependimento que tenho medo de continuar essa loucura. Eu sinto vontade de e matar toda vez que olho para você e vejo no fundo dos seus olhos um antigo ressentimento. E se eu o fizer sofrer de novo? E se eu fizer tudo errado? Eu tenho medo Harry, pois desde que o vi no dia que acordei eu sabia que te amava e que precisava de você

- Assim como eu preciso de você Severus – Disse acarinhando meus cabelos e desenhando os traços de minha mandíbula – Precisamos um do outro. Você consegue sentir Severus? – A mão dele se entrelaçou a minha e pude sentir a vibração do corpo dele, a energia que ele me passava, era quente – É bom não é? – Perguntou chegando seu corpo mais próximo do meu

Minhas mãos permaneciam em sua cintura e eu apertava sua pele de leve sentindo-o estremecer com o toque. Fechei mus olhos quando ele encostou sua testa na minha me deixando sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto. Nós não queríamos nos mexer naquele momento, queríamos apenas nos sentir, apenas aceitar o quanto n ossos caminhos estavam entrelaçados, o quanto nos queríamos. O quarto estava silencioso e eu era capaz de ouvir o coração acelerado de Harry batendo dentro do peito, assim como também da respiração ofegante e cada vez mais rápida dele.

Sem abrir meus olhos subi levemente minha mão direita pelo abdômen e tórax definido do jogador de quadribol e a deixei repousar em seu peito agora sentindo o ritmo acelerado de seus batimentos cardíacos

- Acalme-se – Pedi sussurrando em seu ouvido

- É difícil – Respondeu segurando minha mão em seu peito e levando-a até sua boca e depositando leves beijos nas costas delas – Eu te quero

- Eu também – Consegui sussurrar

Depositei um beijo no lóbulo da orelha dele e o senti se arrepiar, aquela sensação, de ter o corpo dele se arrepiando em meus braços, foi tão gostosa que minha boca agiu por conta própria atacando seu pescoço com vontade, beijando cada pedaço de sua pele, deixando um rastro molhado ao traçar com a língua a junção do pescoço com o ombro

Senti meus cabelos serem puxados pelas mãos tremulas de Harry, o menino arqueava o corpo seminu me dando acesso a seu pescoço que eu beijava, mordia e lambia. Harry parecia um gato ronronando, ele segurou um gemido até que não agüentou de tanto desejo e gemeu em meu ouvido me causando um arrepio que desceu até meu baixo ventre. Tracei a linha de seu queixo com a boca e me demorei em seu pescoço subindo novamente até suas bochechas e parando a milímetros de sua boca. Os olhos, que até agora estavam fechados, se abriram e por eles eu vi o desejo transbordando, vi o fogo que o consumia. Seu corpo inteiro denunciava seu estado de excitação.

- Harry – Sussurrei percebendo que eu também tremia

- Shh – Ele pôs o dedo entre nossos lábios – Não fala, só me beija

O pedido feito com a voz rouca e baixa do menino foi como uma explosão e avancei contra seus lábios desejoso de sentir seu gosto. Aquele beijo não foi como das outras duas vezes que nos beijamos, dessa vez foi mágico, dessa vez foi certo, dessa vez não foi só desejo, dessa vez foi mais.

Minhas mãos apertavam a cintura dele e subiam por suas costas suadas apertando os músculos definidos, descendo por seu tórax e abdômen seguindo por suas coxas. A boca de Harry tinha um gosto doce, sua língua era macia e esfomeada, explorava casa canto de minha boca. Harry procurava por mim incansavelmente, mordia meu lábio inferior arrancando de mim um gemido baixo

Harry por mais que fosse maior de idade, tinha as reações e os hormônios de um adolescente em puberdade, por isso ele mexia o corpo lascivamente em cima de mim, atritando nossos corpos. Ele me deitou na cama e beijava o lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam para deixar meu peito nu. Mas suas mãos tremiam demais e dificilmente ele conseguiria terminar a tarefa, por isso eu mesmo me encarreguei disso e logo meu torço estava tão nu quanto o dele. O calor aumentava entre nós e eu gemi quando minha pele nua tocou a dele. Parecia eletricidade deixando nossos corpos arrepiados. Eu me sentei abraçando-o

Harry mordeu meu lábio inferior e me empurrou fazendo com que eu deitasse novamente enquanto ele vinha para cima de mim como um gato que se esfrega na perna de seu dono. O problema é que eu não iria agüentar muito mais se ele continuasse a rebolar daquela forma morder meus mamilos com tanta vontade. Eu gemia embaixo dele sentindo que meu corpo iria explodir a qualquer momento. Ele sabia disso e sabia que seu próprio corpo não agüentaria, pois naquele momento ele se levantou e tirou o restante de sua roupa e me ajudou a tirar a minha deixando nossos corpos nus.

Como ele é belo, não me canso de dizer isso. Harry estava em pé diante de mim completamente nu e me olhava com tanta fome que beirava o pecado. Eu estendi a mão e ele a agarrou aproximando-se novamente e sentando em cima de mim encostando seu membro no meu. O contato das peles nuas e quentes foi o suficiente para causar em Harry um espasmo forte e o obrigar a despejar sua semente entre nós dois.

Eu o senti tremer e o vi fechar os olhos ainda sentindo espasmos pelo corpo. Eu passei a mão pelo rosto dele acariciando aquela pele alva e sorri aguardando um retorno igualmente empolgado, mas ao invés disso Harry escondeu o rosto na curva de meu pescoço e sussurrou desculpas bem baixinhas.

- Por que está pedindo desculpas? – Perguntei levantando o rosto dele

- Por que eu sou o maior idiota que existe e estraguei tudo com você no quinto ano e nem ao menos consigo segurar um orgasmo para dar prazer para você

Harry praticamente chorava enquanto fazia um biquinho completamente sedutor. Sua expressão de carência me causou um arrepio no baixo ventre e eu o puxei de volta para roubar-lhe um beijo selvagem, meu corpo queria tomar o dele por inteiro, eu queria entrar nele, possuí-lo, ser parte dele.

O menino se derretia com meus toques e caricias, eu o virei na cama ficando por cima e beijava sua boca enquanto nossos corpos se atritavam e o membro dele endurecia novamente. Eu levei minha boca até seu mamilo e dei extrema atenção à eles, enquanto eu mordia, ele gemia tremendo o corpo jovem querendo sempre mais e mais toques. Suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos com força enquanto minha língua passava de um mamilo para outro. Eu podia sentir o membro duro dele espetando meu abdômen.

Minha boca não se cansava de beijar aquela pele macia e o menino pedia por mais, implorava para que minha boca o tocasse, para que eu o saboreasse e eu não podia negar o pedido que a mão que empurrava minha cabeça para o sul fazia. Eu desci minha boca até seu membro vermelho pelo sangue acumulado, mas não dei a atenção que ele necessitava, não naquele momento.

Eu segui beijando o interior de suas coxas até a parte de trás de seu joelho e voltei lambendo a pele já beijada até chegar à sua virilha. Harry já estava quase pulando de excitação enquanto eu inspirava seu perfume.

- Severus, por favor – Pediu rebolando o quadril, querendo um contato maior.

Não pude negar o pedido feito com tanta vontade e dei um beijo casto e rápido na cabeça vermelha. Harry arqueou o corpo e gemeu, aproveitei a sensação de prazer que senti ao vê-lo se contorcer e abocanhei seu membro por inteiro fazendo-o se encaixar em minha boca. Eu segurei em sua base e comecei um leve movimento de vai e vem fazendo minha língua encostar em sua veia saltada.

- Severus...eu não vou agüentar...ah...Severus continua, ah...isso, me chupa.

Os gemidos de Harry só me faziam sentir mais desejo de tomá-lo. Eu massageava suas bolas enquanto minha boca dava a devida atenção que ele merecia. Meus cabelos estavam bagunçados pela mão que empurrava minha cabeça em direção ao seu corpo. Eu senti as bolas dele se endurecerem, seu corpo arqueou e Harry se despejou em minha boca. Eu senti o gosto dele em minha língua e era doce com um leve toque de azedo assim como se é esperado em um garoto jovem como ele. Eu continuei saboreando-o até que ele se acalmou, quando ele finalmente parou de tremer eu subi e me deitei em cima dele me apoiando em meu braço esquerdo para não ficar pesado em cima dele e o olhei nos olhos.

O que vi não foi somente os olhos de um garoto que acabara de ter um orgasmo. Eu vi mais, eu vi algo profundo.

- Harry...

- Me beija, não fala nada, só me beija

Meus lábios encostaram nos dele tão delicadamente que eu achei que não fosse possível. Ali naquele beijo eu senti o quanto eu o queria, o quanto meu corpo pedia por ele, o quanto meu coração pedia por ele.

Sem parar de me beijar Harry esticou a mão e pegou um vidrinho na cabeceira. Eu não precisava olhar para saber que era um lubrificante. Eu o abri e ainda sem parar de beijá-lo e levei minha mão até sua entrada, massageando-a, preparando-a. Aos poucos e ainda o beijando introduzi um dedo pela fenda e o senti ficar duro.

- Te machuquei? – Perguntei preocupado

- Não, é só que faz tempo que ninguém me toca ai. Por favor não para.

Eu não pensava em parar, na verdade ouvir aquilo me deu mais vontade ainda de me enterrar em seu corpo. Mas Harry era apertado demais, eu precisava prepará-lo corretamente, por isso introduzi outro dedo em sua fenda sem perder o contato visual, Harry tentava olhar para mim, mas seus olhos toda hora se fechavam enquanto sua boca abria em pleno êxtase. Introduzi o terceiro dedo e eu mesmo já não estava agüentando me segurar.

- Severus – Gemeu Harry rebolando em meus dedos – Quero você agora.

Eu não precisei de um segundo pedido, posicionei-me e forcei sua entrada. Harry enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou me fazendo entrar completamente dentro dele. Ambos soltamos um urro gutural e permanecemos parados ofegantes, as pernas de Harry ainda me apertavam contra ele enquanto se acostumava a me ter e seu interior. Por um momento pensei que havia machucado-o, pois ele permanecia de olhos fechados e a boca aberta, mas logo ele os abriu e me sorriu afrouxando as pernas, me dando espaço para me movimentar.

Devagar me apoiei em meus cotovelos e me movimentei tirando e colocando meu membro em Harry, o menino ia ao delírio gemendo baixinho e mordendo os lábios.

Eu senti dentro de mim que não poderia me agüentar muito mais tempo e que logo chegaria ao ápice, mas não queria fazer sozinho, queria ele comigo, queria senti-lo tremer. Coloquei todo o meu peso sobre o braço esquerdo e agarrei o membro duro dele com a outra mão sem parar de me mexer.

- Ah Severus, continua – Ele pediu jogando a cabeça para trás – Assim, isso...tão gostoso.

Eu poderia gozar só de ver a expressão de prazer dele, mas ainda estava esperando o momento em que ele faria junto comigo. Eu sabia que não conseguiria me agüentar mais, por isso segurei o quadril de Harry com firmeza e aumentei a velocidade enquanto ele se masturbava. Eu urrava sentindo minhas bolas baterem contra a pele dele deixando-a vermelha, eu não ligava para isso, eu só queria entrar nele cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo.

O suor descia pelo meu rosto e nossos corpos estavam ensopados.

- Severus, isso, mais, mais...eu vou gozar. Eu quero...ah...sentir você gozando dentro de mim, quero te sentir.

Parecia que aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para que nossos corpos reagissem. Harry arqueou o corpo puxou para um abraço forte enquanto seu corpo se fechou em torno de meu membro que explodiu dentro dele, preenchendo-o com minha essência.

Meus olhos que estiveram fechados enquanto eu gemia alto pelo prazer do gozo, se abriram a tempo de ver a expressão de pleno prazer e satisfação no rosto jovem ao atingir o clímax. Nossos corpos colados receberam o jorro de Harry que sorriu entre um gemido e abriu os olhos.

Ele olhou diretamente para mim e foi naquele momento de pleno prazer em que nossos corpos, ainda grudados, tremiam, que eu vi...


	17. Chapter 17

**Olá meninas, desculpem a demora, estou meio sem tempo e sem computador para fazer as atualizações... Obrigada AB Feta pelo review, adoro suas carinhas... meninas e meninos obrigada por lerem minhas fics...**

**aqui esta um outro capitulo, curto, mas interessante para os proximos capitulos que já estão terminando**

**bjussss  
**

**17 – Severus Snape**

Severus, está tudo bem? Você está nesse banheiro faz tempo.

Eu ouvia as batidas da mão de Harry na porta, ouvia sua voz me chamando, mas meu cérebro não processava o sentido de suas palavras, tudo parecia apenas letras soltas no ar. Era tudo muito estranho.

Já estou saindo

Mentira. Minha boca só formulara aquela frase, pois inconscientemente eu sabia que Harry acabaria arrombando a porta e eu não queria que ele me encontrasse da forma que eu estava naquele momento. Seria muito ruim explicar o motivo de estar nu sentado no chão gelado com as pernas dobradas e abraçadas pelos meus braços trêmulos.

Eu realmente não queria que ele me visse daquela forma, como um fraco, uma pessoa precisando de ajuda, mas a verdade é que eu estava completamente vulnerável. As imagens da noite fatídica ainda passavam em minha cabeça com muita intensidade e eu sabia que o motivo de serem tão reais era exatamente por que eram reais, eram lembranças da minha vida.

Fechando os olhos eu me lembrei do momento em que Harry, em seu êxtase completo, abriu os olhos e me encarou intensamente. Preciso citar que prendi minha respiração naquele momento, pois jamais esperei me ver dentro de seus olhos, parecia que estávamos treinando oclumência, mas era diferente, pois eu não estava lendo a mente dele, eu estava vivendo aquele momento, vivendo como Severus Snape. Eu me via com Harry em um quarto suntuoso em Hogwarts, meu quarto. Nossos corpos se movimentavam freneticamente embaixo do lençol, o corpo de Harry suava em minhas mãos e sua boca gemia em meu ouvido.

Eu sabia que estava vivendo um momento do passado, pois o Harry em meus braços era ligeiramente mais novo e menos receoso, parecia que fazíamos isso há muito tempo, parecia que nos encaixávamos perfeitamente como se tivéssemos ensaiado por muito tempo a nossa dança.

Não posso dizer que não foi excitante olhá-lo naquele estado, em qualquer momento em que eu estivesse, ver o rosto cheio de prazer de Harry seria perfeito.

Mas a perfeição nunca dura.

Outras lembranças me roubaram aquele momento prazeroso. Mais uma vez eu estava vendo as lembranças antigas de Severus Snape. Sim, Severus Snape, pois mesmo que eu esteja me lembrando, é difícil dizer que sou ele. Meus olhos estavam duros enquanto encarava a figura a minha frente, mas por dentro eu sentia repulsa e vontade de desviar o olhar. O homem reptileno sorria maleficamente para mim dizendo que tinha um presente para me dar. Eu sorri, pois Severus Snape sorriu naquele momento, e segui a passos largos e devagar até uma cela no fundo das masmorras. Havia comensais ali, nojentos e asquerosos. Eu não era como eles, eu tinha classe e postura, mesmo não controlando meu corpo, mesmo apenas vendo todas as lembranças pela mente de Severus Snape, eu sabia que era superior a eles, mas na hora de torturar a trouxa que estava aprisionada, na hora de fazê-la gritar para que os comensais espectadores rissem, naquela hora eu era pior do que eles.

Somente após muito gritar consegui voltar a mim mesmo e me encontrei no chão enrolado no lençol, ensopado de suor e com um Harry preocupado me sacudindo. Fora difícil contar uma mentira para ele, seus olhos preocupados eram verdadeiros demais para que eu conseguisse mentir para eles. Era como se me cobrassem a verdade. Mas eu não podia. Uma boa enxaqueca fora mais que suficiente para convencer o menino de que estava tudo bem.

Ele só não sabia que isso iria piorar.

Não posso dizer as coisas só pioraram, houve certa melhora em alguns aspectos. Após nossa primeira noite, primeira para mim pelo menos, consegui desprender a magia dentro de mim, tive muito mais facilidade em executar os feitiços básicos. Harry me deu minha antiga varinha e consegui ter muito progresso com ela.

Mas nossas noites juntos não eram das melhores, o prazer que o sexo me dava não impedia de eu sentir tremores após olhar nos olhos de Harry e lembrar de mais e mais coisas.

Tudo estava voltando finalmente e eu deveria me sentir bem com isso, feliz até mesmo, eu voltaria a ser eu, mas por algum motivo eu não estava confortável com essa situação e só conseguia parar de pensar em como eu seria daqui pra frente quando Harry me beijava afastando todos os males de mim.

Era bom demais ficar com Harry, sentir seu corpo tremer sob mim, olhar em seus olhos puros, ver seu sorriso. Mas a culpa que eu sentia por ser como sou era demais para aguentar. Por isso eu tomei uma decisão importante e que mais uma vez magoaria Harry, assim com em seu quinto ano. Como fora difícil dizer adeus para ele daquela vez, sei que será mais difícil agora. Tentando segurar as emoções que antes eu não permitiria existir, eu me levantei do chão do banheiro e me vesti respirando fundo. Após alguns minutos sai e me dirigi à cozinha, Harry estava ali, de costas, preparando o jantar. Como eu queria poder esquecer tudo e simplesmente ficar naquela casa com ele. Mas meu passado recém adquirido não permitia, minha consciência não permitia. Eu podia ser o que ele queria, mas não era o que ele merecia.

Doeu olhar em seus olhos quando me aproximei, mais ainda quando apaguei o fogo e o puxei para mim colando nossos corpos. Eu sei que foi egoísmo, mas o queria mais uma vez, queria me esgueirar por sua pele e me aprofundar em seu corpo. Eu queria poder senti-lo antes do fim. Desta vez, quando Harry gritou meu nome e me olhou após seu gozo se espalhar por nós, eu não vi. Não havia mais lembranças faltando, eu estava completo ao mesmo tempo que estava quebrado. A verdade as vezes é nossa pior inimiga, e nesses meses em que fiquei com Harry nessa casa antiga, ela teve pelo menos a decência de me mostrar que eu não podia ficar com ele, eu não era digno.

Algumas horas depois eu ainda olhava para o menino nu que dormia tranquilamente agarrado à um travesseiro, era difícil me distanciar, mas eu precisava. Com dor no peito e me sentindo mais estranho do que jamais senti, deixei a carta escrita a poucos minutos, em cima do travesseiro onde eu deveria estar deitado e sai não olhando para trás.


	18. Chapter 18

Olá pessoal, quero me desculpar pela demora em postar um novo capitulo, mas aqui estou eu e tenho que dizer que já estamos chegando no final da fic, então aguardem mais uns dois capitulos e veremos o fechamento dessa história...

Bom, quero agradecer especialmente à La Kariin, Neko lolita e Tonks Fenix pelos reviews que me enviaram, muito obrigada, fiquei muito feliz em lê-los... valeu mesmo e que bom que estão gostando...

vamos ao capitulo pessoal

bjus a todos

**Capítulo 18 – Harry Potter**

Agora, enquanto estou sentado na beirada da cama, ainda nu e com a carta dele em minhas mãos, eu sei que deveria ter me agarrado com mais força ao meu sonho e permanecido dormindo sem a intenção de acordar, talvez eu assim eu poupasse meu coração de sentir as facas que estão entrando devagar e dolorosamente nele. O que se deve fazer, eu me pergunto, quando a pessoa que você ama lhe escreve que não quer mais lhe ver e que o tempo que passamos juntos, embora bom, fora apenas uma casualidade? Eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar, o que falar, nem como agir, mas sou eu quem está com a carta com esses dizeres escritos.

"_Senhor Potter,_

_Tenho que lhe agradecer pela ajuda em minha recuperação, minha magia e minha memória voltaram e agradeço-lhe por isso._

_Tenho, porém, que pedir que não venha atrás de mim, tenho consciência do que aconteceu entre nossas pessoas nesse tempo de recuperação, mas não quero lhe dar esperanças de que algo mais possa acontecer entre nós. O que aconteceu foi apenas uma casualidade de minha enfermidade, não deveria ter acontecido e jamais voltará a acontecer. _

_Peço-lhe mais uma vez que não me procure._

_Sem mais_

_Severus Snape"_

Sem animação alguma me deitei novamente e agarrei o travesseiro dele, sim eu chorei, chorei por ter que sentir isso de novo, o desprezo, o abandono e pela mesma pessoa. Não é fácil, não é indolor, eu sei.

Somente horas depois eu me levantei e arrumei minhas malas. Meu objetivo fora atingido, eu o ajudara a recuperar a memória e a magia, eu não tinha porque ficar naquela casa, lembrando dos momentos que passamos juntos, eu não sou masoquista.

Não precisei de carruagem para me levar como quando vim e assim em um piscar de olhos aparatei diante do bar de Madame Rosmerta.

- Harry Potter! – Ela exclamou ao me ver – Tudo bem querido?

- Sim, tudo bem Madame Rosmerta – Respondi ensaiando um sorriso – Estou voltando de viagem, estou indo para Hogwarts agora.

- Oh, querido que sorte a sua. Tem uma das carruagens aqui, Dumbledore a enviou para eu poder abastecer o castelo com as cervejas amanteigadas que os professores tomam na festa particular antes dos alunos chegarem. Pode ir com ela, assim não precisa andar até lá.

- Obrigado.

Seguindo por onde Madame Rosmerta me indicou eu cheguei facilmente até a carruagem que os testralios puxavam, sem pensar muito e dando um aceno de adeus, entrei na carruagem e me escondi no escuro aguardando os testralios me levarem. Alguns minutos depois eu estava na porta do castelo e senti um desconforto no estomago. Ele estaria ali?

- Entre – Disse a voz de Dumbledore atrás da porta do escritório quando bati – Olá Harry.

- Oi Diretor – Cumprimentei sentando na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha conforme indicado – Vim dizer que o professor Snape já está bom e por esse motivo voltamos.

- Sim, eu sei. O professor Snape veio até meu escritório hoje mais cedo e me contou que vocês conseguiram fazer a magia dele se manifestar e consequentemente a memória voltar. Na verdade ele dá o crédito todo para o senhor.

- Não deveria, não faço a menor idéia de como consegui fazer isso

- Não mesmo? – Perguntou Dumbledore com o típico sorriso de quem sabia a resposta da pergunta feita para o outro

- Não, não sei e sinceramente não estou pensando muito nisso senhor. Eu consegui ajudá-lo e isso é o importante, agora tudo voltou ao normal e eu posso voltar para meu último ano.

- Que começa em apenas uma semana.

- Já?

- Sim, você e o professor Snape ficaram muito tempo longe. Se quiser pode ir para a Toca, tenho certeza de que Molly está ansiosa para dizer que está muito magro. Ou se quiser pode ficar no castelo até o começo do ano. Todos os professores estão aqui.

- Todos?

- Sim Harry, todos os professores.

- Então acho que vou para a Toca professor, estou com saudades do Rony e dos outros.

- Claro, claro, creio que é o melhor no momento meu menino.

Sai do escritório do diretor com um peso no coração, Snape voltara a ser professor e estava no castelo. Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, não queria encontrar com ele. Mas o destino nunca se deu bem comigo e jamais me favoreceu. Ao descer a escadaria principal, tive que parar na metade da escada. Ele estava parado no primeiro degrau e olhava diretamente para mim.

Era difícil dizer o que eu estava vendo, os olhos dele, aqueles olhos negros que tanto me chamavam, estavam indecifráveis. Eu procurava os olhos raivosos e vazios do Snape que conheci nesses anos, não encontrei. Procurei, inutilmente, pelos olhos do meu Snape, do que gritava o meu nome durante a noite, tão pouco encontrei. Com coragem desci o restante dos degraus e parei na frente dele, como estava um degrau acima ficamos da mesma altura e pude olhá-lo com mais intensidade e vontade. Ele estava lindo, voltara a usar suas vestes negras de sempre, mas estava lindo de qualquer forma e seus lábios finos quase gritavam por mim, eu sentia isso e queria responder, mas seus olhos não mostravam nenhum sentimento, nenhum.

- Senhor Potter – Disse Snape me cumprimentando – O que faz aqui?

- Vim falar com o diretor e já estou indo embora – Respondi sentindo raiva do tom usado por ele na pergunta – E para seu governo eu não estou procurando por você, por mim jamais nos veríamos, você podia sumir agora mesmo, seria o melhor.

- Que bom que pensa assim – Disse Snape aproximando-se mais ainda e agora eu via raiva e ódio em seus negros olhos – Iria ser muito irritante ter que explicar-lhe que tudo aquilo foi um passatempo, que foi apenas sexo casual com você e que jamais iria ter algo mais profundo entre nós.

- Realmente suas palavras jamais são honradas – Eu cuspi a frase nele, lembrando as juras de amor que ele me fez, lembrando o quanto eu acreditei naquilo

- Frases ditas por um desmemoriado, não acredite em contos de fadas senhor Potter, eles não existem.

Eu não agüentaria mais daquilo, meu coração não suportaria. Sem dizer mais nada desci o restante da escada e sai sem olhar para trás, se tivesse olhado talvez eu tivesse visto os olhos dele e talvez tivesse entendido tudo, mas eu não olhei, apenas continuei até o ponto em que pude sumir dali.


	19. Chapter 19

**Olá meninas, olha eu aqui com o último capítulo dessa história. Espero que seja boa, não tive muita inspiração para escrever e acabou saindo isso... acho que fiquei devendo muito para vcs nesse capítulo, queria fechar com chave de ouro, mas não deu...**

**Bom quero agradecer a Deh Isaacs ( saudades de vc nas minhas fics ) AB Feta ( Sempre com um sorriso) e Fabianadat ( tb sinto falta de vc nas minhas fis, valeu pelo review) Pessoa obrigada pelos reviews gostei muito, fiquei muito feliz e quem não manda, obrigada por lerem a fic, espero que gostem desse final**

**Bjs  
**

**Capítulo 19**

Severus Snape

Foi difícil olhá-lo, praticamente impossível não cair na tentação de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo. Mas eu não seria Severus Snape se não tivesse um alto controle fora do normal. Ainda assim não consigo me perdoar por ter dito aquelas coisas para ele, mesmo sabendo que são mentiras, que Harry jamais fora apenas sexo casual e que sim, eu queria que aquilo continuasse, era cruel olhar suas esmeraldas serem carregadas de angustia e tristeza. Eu sou um monstro

- Entre – Disse Dumbledore quando cheguei em seu escritório – Olá Severus

- Diretor – Cumprimentei me sentando na poltrona de sempre

- Harry estava aqui – Ele disse fazendo de conta que o comentário veio apenas como um simples comentário, mas eu conhecia Alvo bem demais para saber que não era um simples comentário, tinha algo a mais que isso – Veio dizer que vocês voltaram e que você já se recuperou.

- Perdeu o tempo precioso dele, eu já havia lhe contado e se ele usasse a cabeça apenas um segundo saberia disso

- Talvez tenha pensado, ainda assim quis vir até aqui.

- Que seja

Dumbledore deu aquele sorriso dele que me dá raiva e vontade de estar longe dele. Por que ele tinha sempre que saber mais do que eu sobre mim mesmo?

- O que quer Alvo? Não estou afim de ficar aqui o dia todo olhando seu sorriso

- Não, claro que não e se fosse mais inteligente poderia usar seu tempo livre para aproveitar os últimos dias de férias que lhe restam, mas você escolheu outra coisa, então vou pedir que faça alguns favores para o ST'Mungus até antes das aulas, precisamos de algumas poções...

E assim ele continuou a me informar as poções que eu teria que preparar para o ST'Mungus já que eles não tem capacidade suficiente de fazer com sua equipe de medibruxos. Como sempre alguém precisava de mim.

Com um certo tédio começando a crescer dentro de mim fui para meu laboratório pela primeira vez desde que voltei e me senti em casa como se tivesse tirado muitos dias de férias e realmente tirei, até mesmo de mim. Me olhei no espelho do banheiro onde lavei meu rosto e minhas mãos e realmente tive que confessar que era difícil ser eu.

Sem perder mais tempo trabalhei no que precisava fazer e durante dias me concentrei somente nisso, até que o primeiro dia letivo começou e precisei fazer o planejamento de minhas aulas. Não foi com surpresa que vi o nome de Harry na minha turma de NIEM's, eu sabia que ele voltaria para Hogwarts para terminar o último ano junto com seus amigos, mas ver o nome dele naquele pergaminho fez eu sentir um arrepio, eu não pensava nele quando consciente, mas não podia controlar meus sonhos e por diversas vezes me vi tocando seu corpo, beijando seus lábios e admirando seu corpo, depois eu acordava e precisava de um bom banho gelado para acalmar meu corpo em chama. Seria difícil, mas eu sabia que iria conseguir.

Foi pensando assim que rumei para o Grande Salão e me sentei em minha cadeira habitual no lado esquerdo de Dumbledore e esperei os alunos entrarem e se sentarem. Eu tentei não olhar para ele, tentei não buscá-lo, mas a vontade era maior que minha razão e busquei por ele. Para meu completo desgosto ele também havia me procurado e no momento nossos olhos estavam grudados um no outro. Mais uma vez nossa conexão me fez ver detalhes de minha vida. Seus olhos serviam como um legilimens ao contrário, eu não lia a mente dele, eu lia a minha mente nos olhos dele. Eu via como estava me sentindo naquele momento, eu via cenas de nós dois na cabana, eu quase sentia seu corpo no meu. Precisei sair da mesa, não voltei mais lá. Resolvi ficar em meu aposento, o dia seguinte já seria ruim demais com dois tempos de poção com a sétima turma da Grifinória.

Não podia estar mais certo, minha tentativa de ignorá-lo estava tão falha quanto a poção de Longbottom que por exigência de Dumbledore fora colocado em minha turma avançada. Conforme as aulas foram acontecendo eu reparei, e não somente eu, que meus modos e talvez até mesmo minha voz haviam mudado. Esse tempo que passei sem saber quem eu era e como eu era, fizeram com que eu não conseguisse ser inteiramente Severus Snape. Claro que a maioria da culpa era de Harry, eu não pedi para ele me amar e me tratar bem, nem me fazer ser gentil e simpático, eu não pedi isso, mas ele me ensinou.

Isso não era nada bom, muito menos quando eu precisava olhar para ele e mentir, meus olhares de desprezo só pioravam e meus sonhos vinham com mais freqüência conforme eu o via em sala de aula. Eu tinha que esquecê-lo, aquilo era errado, eu não podia ficar com Harry, ele não me merecia. Eu sou marcado.

Um dia, no segundo semestre, já em janeiro quando a neve ainda caia, eu fui chamado no escritório do diretor. Eu sabia o que era e odiava saber que teria que ouvir dele.

- Chamou diretor?

- Sim Severus, sente-se por favor.

Como sempre, me sentei e neguei as balinhas que ele me ofereceu.

- Severus estamos realmente com um sério problema

- Qual seria? Algum comensal resolveu aparecer? Outro Lord das Trevas? Mais poções para os incompetentes do ST'Mungus?

- Não, nenhum desses, na verdade é um caso mais delicado de tratar, um problema que esta afetando seriamente a escola

- E que problema seria?

- Você

- Me demita

- Sabe que não farei isso Severus, mas vocês está passando dos limites. A senhorita Patil foi a quinta aluna a ir para a ala hospitalar somente essa semana, Papoula está ficando sem poções calmantes e já não sabe mais o que fazer, os alunos simplesmente aparecem com problemas de nervos por causa de suas aulas.

- Não tenho culpa que eles não conseguem agüentar aulas intensas de NIEM's.

- Ora Severus, tem certeza que tudo isso que está acontecendo, toda essa pressão que está colocando nos alunos é só pressão dos NIEM's? Será que isso não tem nada haver com o fato do senhor Harry Potter estar saindo com o lufalufa Marthy Stark?

- A vida pessoal e particular de Potter não me interessa.

- Eu vejo o contrário

- Vê, pois está velho demais para ver direito, precisa de óculos novos. Se me chamou aqui somente para me fazer perder tempo com essa história, vou voltar para meu laboratório.

Sai do escritório do diretor batendo a porta e com raiva por estar tão transparente assim com meus sentimentos, afinal eu não era de ferro e sim, o fato de Harry Potter ter ido passar o feriado de Natal com o seu novo amiguinho e mais ainda, voltar do feriado tão grudado à Marthy Stark que nem mesmo Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley conseguiam separá-los, mexeu com comigo intensamente.

Mas o destino não era meu amigo nem nunca fora. Ao virar um corredor eu vi os alunos da grifinória passando em direção a sala de McGonagall. Por último da fila estavam Harry Potter e Marthy Stark conversando. Eu tentei não ligar, eu tentei apenas ignorar, mas não pude suportar ver o lufalufa puxar Harry pelo colarinho para uma sala vazia enquanto Harry dava um sorriso de canto.

Eu fiquei parado no corredor por um tempo, vendo os alunos entrarem na sala e fiquei tentando pensar no que fazer, mas meu cérebro não trabalhar como deveria, eu não conseguia mexer, eu só sentia que alguma coisa dentro de mim crescia monstruosamente e me forçava até a sala que antes estava vazia.

A cena que eu vi realmente não era a mais bela, nem a que eu queria encontrar. Harry estava escorado na parede, de costas para o lufa lufa que beijava sua nuca e passava a mão lascivamente pelas coxas de Harry. Meus olhos pareciam escurecer de raiva e eu sabia que quando o lufa lufa acordasse, ele não saberia o que o acertou.

- O que você fez? – Perguntou Harry balançando o lufa lufa

Eu não consegui responder, após esse ataque espontâneo a minha mente começou a clarear e eu pude pensar novamente. Aquilo não era bom.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Posso perguntar a mesma coisa Potter. Não deveria estar em uma sala de aula?

- Não me venha com essa de professor agora Snape. O que deu em você? Atacou Marthy por qual motivo?

Mais uma vez não respondi

- Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey – Disse Harry vindo em minha direção querendo passar – Me deixa passar Snape

- Professor Snape

- Certo, professor Snape, deixe-me passar – Ele disse com desprezo na voz, quase cuspindo meu nome.

- Não

- Saia da minha frente

- Não

- Eu disse para sair

- E eu disse não

Eu não vi ao certo como, mas quando dei por mim estava segurando firmemente os braços do grifinório e prendendo seu corpo na parede forçando-o a me olhar.

- Me larga Snape, ou eu juro que vou gritar para que até os fantasmas do castelos possam escutar

- Grita, grita Harry, diz para todo mundo que você estava aqui, quase transando com seu amiguinho

- E o que isso te interessa? Eu fui apenas sexo casual para você não fui? O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é problema seu. Meu corpo não é mais seu, nem meu coração

Eu vi lágrimas nos olhos dele e aquilo me deixou muito arrependido.

- Harry – Eu disse baixinho soltando um pouco o braço dele

- Por que Severus? Por que você foge?

- Não sei

- Você foge de tudo Severus, ao mesmo tempo que é o homem mais corajoso que conheci é também o mais temeroso. Você teme até mesmo mostrar-se como é agora.

- Eu sou o mesmo de sempre, não preciso me mostrar para ninguém

- Não não é, eu vejo em você – Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos por alguns segundos – Quando olho para você agora eu vejo o professor ranzinza que conheci no primeiro ano, o comensal marcado e amargurado, o homem injusto e desprezível que você é...

Eu me afastei aos poucos ao ouvir as palavras dele, mas ele me puxou de volta olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

... mas ao mesmo tempo eu vejo o homem que eu vi na cabana, eu vi o homem gentil que se preocupa com os outros.

- Ele era outra pessoa

- Não. Não era, era você, todo você. Era o Snape que eu conheço, a mesma pessoa, mas nos momentos em que não precisa se esconder atrás de uma mascara, pois você é humano.

- Não não sou – Respondi e me afastei para uma mesa próxima – Eu não sou humano, eu não sou decente, não sou merecedor de nada de bom. Tudo que você disse é lindo, para um conto de fadas não para a minha realidade.

- Não é porque você não quer que seja – Dessa vez eu não pude me afastar, Harry me empurrou para cima da mesa e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos – Eu disse uma vez e vou dizer de novo. Você e ele são a mesma pessoa... e eu... eu amo essa pessoa

Eu não precisava ouvir mais nada, apenas avancei para seus lábios tomando-o de volta para mim, eu precisava dele, mais agora do que nunca, precisava de seus toques e de sua força enquanto me adaptava em minha nova forma de viver, enquanto aceitava a mim mesmo. Eu precisava do amor dele.

Harry continuou me beijando por muito tempo até que a falta de ar nos obrigou a nos afastar. Eu olhei nos olhos dele e sorri, eu estava finalmente completo

- Não precisa responder, mas eu amo você – Ele disse acariciando meus cabelos, eu agradeci por ele me entender. Eu não conhecia o amor direito, não sabia se aquilo era amor, mas era forte – Eu amo você Severus Snape, mas o que faremos com ele?

Harry apontou para o aluno ainda desmaiado na sala e me olhos inquisitoramente

- Dar um castigo a ele? – Perguntei trazendo Harry para mais perto novamente – Afinal de contas, ele estava fora da aula e roubou um pertence de um professor.

- Ual, sou seu pertence agora?

- Talvez

- Eu também estou fora da aula professor.

- Sim está e merece um castigo.

Eu sorri de canto enquanto tirava a capa dele. Agradeci por meu feitiço ser forte e o lufa lufa não acordar nos próximos minutos, caso contrário eu e Harry teríamos muito a explicar.

_**]Ainnnnnn... que droga acabou... mas acho que logo logo eu escrevo mais snarry... rsrsrsrs**_

_**bjussssssss**_


End file.
